Your world
by AestheticBreezyDoll
Summary: With a curious prince by his side, ready to learn things about the earth, nothing can possibly go wrong right? But with a few lessons like dancing, things change and Yuuri finally realizes how important Wolfram is in his life and for him. Yuuram Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"**Your World"**

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I've only watched the 1st season when I created this story and am stubborn to change it so forgive me if some of the characters aren't themselves. I kinda revised this and edited some parts. I'm sorry if there are still errors though.

**Chapter 1: Make _me_ fall for you**

The sun shone brightly through the Maou's bedroom window. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and realized that Wolfram was sleeping in his bed, again. He turned to tell Wolfram to stop sleeping in his room but instead, he was bedazzled his fiancé's beauty. His blond hair shined because of the sunlight while his pale skin glowed. Then slowly, his eyes opened. As Yuuri was staring at his bright, Emerald eyes which showed confusion later on as he said "What are you staring at, wimp?" Wolfram's voice brought Yuuri back to reality as he shrugged and swayed his head from side to side "Nothing." He didn't see Wolfram blush as Yuuri got out of their bed while Wolfram thought that maybe, just maybe Yuuri _could_ be falling for him too because Yuuri didn't even bother to remind Wolfram not to sleep in his bed. Yuuri then turned to Wolfram, giving his hand "Let's have breakfast shall we?" Yuuri said with his goofy smile. Wolfram smiled and blushed as his fiancé helped him out of their bed.

They started in the bath as Wolfram realized that Yuuri had done nothing at all than staring at him completely in a trance. He smiled at this and thought that Yuuri really liked him. He shrugged and looked at Yuuri who was still staring.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

Yuuri finally relaxed and said "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Nothing. You seem to be dreaming off and…"

"I'm fine! Let's have some breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Okay…"  
Yuuri blushed as Wolfram rose and he followed after.

Breakfast was filled with Yuuri gawping at Wolfram. Wolfram would then look back from time to time and Yuuri would continue until Wolfram wouldn't be looking at him and then Yuuri would stare again.

Wolfram finished eating and rose to leave the room when Yuuri held his hand and said "Wolfram, would you like me to teach you how to play baseball?"

Wolfram blushed at this but he refused to give in due to his pride.

"Why would I like to learn baseball?"

"I don't know…I just…I…I want to spend some time with you since you are my fiancé and all..."

"Sure…if you really want to…"  
At this Conrad smiled, Günter recited how beautiful love was, Gwendal continued eating, Greta squealed and Murata gave Yuuri a thumbs-up. Wolfram wondered on how his mother would have reacted if she was there but she was currently traveling for "free-love".

"Very well then, I guess I'll just assign one of the soldiers to take charge for the afternoon."

"See you at the field."

Wolfram nodded and went out of the room.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Yuuri thought to himself.

He hurriedly went to their bedroom after eating to get changed but he was surprised to find Wolfram on their bed, writing something on a plain, blue colored notebook. Wolfram noticed him and looked at Yuuri.

"I didn't know you kept a diary."

"It's not a diary." Wolfram defended himself.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing…" Wolfram's voice became soft as he hid the notebook under the pillow.

Wolfram suddenly hugged Yuuri so he hugged him back as he called out his name "Wolfram…" Wolfram leaned his head on his fiancé's shoulder "What's wrong?" he looked at the onyx-eyed boy and softly whispered "Nothing." as he took a step back, realizing that he had actually hugged the king. He looked at Yuuri's eyes as he realized that Yuuri's gaze was directed at the pillow where he kept the notebook. "Yuuri, please don't touch my stuff without my permission because—you know, you just might mess it up." Yuuri nodded and thought to himself that Wolfram was making an excuse for him not to look into his notebook. Yuuri thought of looking into that notebook, but _curiosity killed the cat_ he thought to himself _but then again, the cat has nine lives_ he smiled happily at this thought and promised to read it sooner or later.

They went to the field and Yuuri started teaching Wolfram the basic rules of baseball but he failed miserably. He then just played catch with Wolfram who was throwing the ball all too strong which made Yuuri have to run fast in order not to lose.

**end of chapter1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Notebook**

It was late already but Yuuri still couldn't sleep. He really was exhausted from teaching Wolfram how to play baseball but one thing kept coming to his mind: Wolfram's notebook. He turned to look at Wolfram who looked angelically beautiful sleeping. He tried to look underneath Wolfram's pillow but Wolfram's hand was there and it seemed to be holding, or more so protecting the notebook. After waiting for what seemed to be a few minutes, Wolfram moved and to his surprise said "Hennachoko, what are you doing? Go to sleep, it's late." And without warning, he was off aboard the dreamland express. It was now up to Yuuri to buzz around and search Wolfram's notebook for info.

He started reading the first page and he realized that it was written in Mazoku language which he only understand a few. He tried to make out some of the words and finally, after a few trial and error attempts, he was able to make out the language that this land had. It read:

_Dearest Wolfram von Bielefeld,_

_Do keep this notebook about your experiences with your fiancé. I'm extremely happy to see you, my little Wolfie growing up! I know you're not used to keeping diaries but writing is a good way to release your emotions and I would like to see how your developments are with Yuuri. Write everyday as much as possible to keep me informed about it. Don't forget to return it to me every now and then._

_Be caring and strive to be happy_

_Cheri_

He laughed a little as not to wake the sleeping prince and continued reading but couldn't understand it due to his weary, sleepy eyes and sleeping brain so he just decided to sleep. He carefully tucked his fiancé's journal back under the pillow making sure he wouldn't wake the prince or "mess up" his notebook. "I guess you _are_ an emo." Yuuri whispered softly as he lightly kissed Wolfram's forehead which didn't seem to wake the prince but instead a small smile developed on his pink lips.

Yuuri had long, weird dreams about Wolfram being too nice to him. These made him think that maybe Wolfram was hiding something from him…Then one of his dreams struck him the most. It went like this:

They sat in the garden amongst the flowers which seemed to be not so vivid but its colors were bright. His attention finally went to Wolfram who seemed to be staring at him with a soft smile. "Watashi-wa anata-aaisto masu." He managed to say. Wolfram now had bright green eyes filled with curiosity but he said "Yuuri, wie ist dich gemein?" Yuuri was now confused; this was the only dream he had wherein they spoke different languages. Wolfram continued as he touched Yuuri's cheek softly "Ich liebe dich." Yuuri was trying to make out these words but then Wolfram slapped his left cheek and laughed. Yuuri laughed to, knowing what it meant, and then all of a sudden Wolfram leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yuuri's.

Then just like that, Yuuri woke up. He seemed to be quite well-rested even though he had only slept for four hours. He looked around his room, and it seemed that the sun hasn't risen yet. He looked at Wolfram who was still peacefully sleeping. He seemed all too beautiful. _Nobody was supposed to be given this much beauty_ he thought. Then he thought to himself "Why do I keep on thinking about him this way? It's repugnant! If only he was a girl, it would've been perfect…but its okay, I've learned to love him this way…" then Yuuri slapped his forehead "What?! What am I thinking? I don't even now how to feel it. Though I do want to touch things I don't feel, just to hold on to somebody, and feel I belong…but I can't take it…but maybe I should tell him…"

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How do _I_ tell you how I feel?**

Yuuri stared at Wolfram motionless. He thought about telling Wolfram about it but it would be so hard. He knew that Wolfram sort of liked him too…but it would be complicated. "What if he'd expect us to get married? I wouldn't want that, I'm only fifteen! I don't even know if what I feel inside is really true. I know I should tell him sooner or later…but maybe I'd have to tell him before it would get too late. What if he doesn't like me? I know he seems to like me but maybe he's just doing it for the sake of his duties. What if he really likes me? Maybe I just like him not really lo-lov---the four letter word thing." Yuuri faced the ceiling and then looked at Wolfram he was determined to tell him before it would be too late. "No more what if's" he told himself. He looked at Wolfram, then he looked at the window at Wolfram's back, it seemed that the sun was arriving already for that day. He thought of a song to Wolfram in a soft whisper because half of him wanted to tell Wolfram but the other half didn't. He couldn't make up his mind, but he still sang the song.

"Wake up

Open your eyes

Wake up

Come on and look at the sunrise

Tranquil and so full of beauty"

He looked from the window then to Wolfram and continued singing.

"Wake up

The morning's already here

Wake up

I wish to see the beautiful smile on your face

And your dreamy but beautiful eyes"

He paused because Wolfram moved and seemed to smile. He smiled at this and continued in a softer tone.

"I've been staring at you for quite some time

I've been silently watching you for some time

Motionless while the sun is gone

Intentionally daydreaming

Just staring at your face"

Yuuri had made up his mind, and then he continued to sing in a soft tone.

"Wake up

Open your eyes

Wake up

I want to say something to you

That I can't truly understand nor explain"

He was now unsure if he would still tell Wolfram for he seemed not to know what love is…but he was bound to tell him anyway. He continued whispering the song.

"Wake up

The morning's already here

Wake up

I can't understand why nothing's the same

As the happiness I feel every time you're here"

And he was sure of it, he was going to tell him the moment Wolfram wakes up so he whispered very softly.

"I already planning on saying

That 'I love you'

With a compliment something like

'It seems that nothing can beat your beauty'"

Then from Wolfram he looked at the window showing the purple sky and the slow rising sun. He couldn't carry on anymore. But he still sang.

"The coldness and the chill of the sun joined

But because of the uneasy feeling

I don't think I can tell you anymore"

Then he looked at the ceiling then to the window and then back to Wolfram who was still soundly sleeping peacefully. He whispered in a less soft tone for he was angry that he couldn't make up his mind. Nonetheless, he continued.

"It's irritating to think that I don't know what to do

But I can't do anything anymore

I still can't admit it

Is this opportunity just supposed to pass by?"

He finally made up his mind, though disappointed about it, he decided to end the song. Not quite in a whisper anymore though.

"I guess I just won't wake you up anymore…"

And much to Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram slowly opened his eyes "What are you murmuring wimp?" "Oh…uhm. .I…a…I uhm…you…I…a…uhm…" "What are trying to say wimp?" Wolfram demanded, he obviously wasn't a morning person. "Nothing!" and with that, Yuuri zoomed off to bath leaving the Mazoku prince dumbfounded.

"What was I thinking?" Yuuri thought aloud in his bath. "I shouldn't have tried to in the first place…" "Shouldn't have tried to what?" Yuuri was surprised that Wolfram was there to join him…again. "I ah...I…you…a…uhm…a…" Yuuri stopped and look at Wolfram who looked at him with bright emerald eyes that showed confusion, a hint of anger, and was that…a little hope? But for what?

"Yuuri," Wolfram finally spoke. "I've been thinking about…" he paused to look at Yuuri who was staring at him and he continued "I've been thinking about what you taught me yesterday…" "Baseball?" "Yeah, I kind of…well…I was wondering if…well…if you didn't it would be okay…but …I…I was wondering if you…" "If I could teach you baseball? Yeah, sure. Why not?" "Maybe you're busy with…uhm…" It was now Wolfram's turn to stammer but Yuuri stopped him. "Don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed teaching you baseball." Yuuri said with a goofy smile. Wolfram flushed "He enjoyed teaching me! He…I can't believe it! He didn't say no! But I would like to know what he was murmuring about while he was asleep."

"Let's eat." Yuuri said and Wolfram was revived from his thoughts. "Yeah, let's."

"Up early today, your majesty, Wolfram." They were greeted by Conrad as they were walking through the hall.

"Conrad, I told you to call me Yuuri."  
"Very well then, Yuuri. Would you like to have your morning training?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was beside him, then back to Conrad.

"Can he join us?"

Conrad looked surprised, but his face lightened up and he smiled "I'm sure he'd enjoy it too." Wolfram nodded and they started running.

After a few laps of running, Yuuri had collapsed to catch his breath "you….you guys…you're so fast!" "Of course we are! We're not a wimp like you!" "Don't call me a wimp!" and Conrad just laughed.

Nighttime:

"Ahhhh." Yuuri said as he went inside the water and relaxed. "It's been a long day hasn't it?" Yuuri turned in shock to see that Wolfram had joined him in his bath. "Oh, yeah. I'm glad that you kinda learned baseball." Wolfram laughed "Yeah, but I couldn't have if it wasn't for you…" then Wolfram's eyes opened wide, he just didn't compliment Yuuri did he? Uh-oh he had to take it back not to appear weak to Yuuri. Yuuri's response was different though, he smiled softly and said "Thank you."

After a few minutes of relaxation with the prince, Yuuri realized a whirlpool forming in the water. "What?! A whirlpool! No!!!" and with that Wolfram looked at Yuuri who was trying not to get sucked by the whirlpool.

"HELP!"

"Yuuri!" Yuuri felt someone hold his hand tight as he lost consciousness.

**end of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bathtub Blues**

Yuuri awoke in his bathtub, in his house's bathroom back in earth, Japan. "Well, that was unexpected." Yuuri thought aloud. Then he remembered being held by someone "Wolfram!" he looked beside him as he saw Wolfram still holding his hand, slightly asleep in the bathtub with him. "How did I end up here?" Wolfram asked innocently. "I guess you got transported with me back to earth because you held my hand." Yuuri pointed to his right hand which was still being held by Wolfram. "Oh. So I guess I'm stuck with you in earth?" Yuuri sighed. He knew Wolfram hated humans and now he had to live amongst them until they would get transported back. "Very well then, this is a great chance for me to learn about your world." Wolfram said with a smile. Yuuri was surprised, he never expected Wolfram to be fond of earth since it was filled with humans. But here he was with an enthusiastic Mazoku prince, waiting to explore the earth. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and they both laughed like kids but they were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Yuu-chan, hurry up! Your brother still needs to take a bath after you. And you'll be late for school if you don't hurry! And is someone there with you? I think I heard someone else's voice in there."

Yuuri looked shocked as he looked at Wolfram who was shocked too. "Be right out!" Yuuri said as went out of the tub. "What do we do? How am I going to explain you to my mother?!" Yuuri whispered frantically "I don't know. Why don't you just tell her the truth?" "What if my mom gets some ideas again? What if she won't understand?" Just then there were loud footsteps that came to the door as its owner spoke "Yuuri, come on! I'm gonna be late for class! What are you doing there?" Shori, Yuuri's older brother inquired. "I'll be out in a second!" Yuuri said desperately looking for towel, for both he and Wolfram were naked because they were just pulled from the bath. Yuuri almost screamed when he found out that there wasn't any towel. "Oh brother…" Yuuri complained as he slapped his hand to his forehead. Without hesitating, he threw his used clothes on the floor to Wolfram who had no choice but to wear it so he quickly dressed up. "Yuuri, what are you going to cover yourself with?" Yuuri looked through their dirty clothes bin and wore his used school uniform. "Well, I guess I have no choice." He said. He turned to the door and prepared for his family with Wolfram behind him. Boy, this was going to be tough.

"Hi mom, Shori, I haven't told you that Wolfram, my classmate went to our house this morning to---"

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" His mother interrupted "He's so cute! Is he Japanese? He looks like he's a foreigner!"

"Yeah, well he does look kinda hot…" Shori commented.

"Well…" Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was trying to understand what they were talking about and Wolfram just smiled and waved though he kinda understood it because before, Conrad used to teach him Japanese and English so he knew a little how to speak and understand it. "I think we have to go now. Bye everyone!"

"Okay, take care!" his mom and Shori said together in chorus.

Yuuri rushed as he pulled Wolfram out of the hall and into his room. "Okay, Wolfram, I need you to stay here for just like 6, no 7 and maybe a half hour please? I'm gonna be late for school and—" he stopped because Wolfram suddenly started to choke him "How dare you? You can't just leave me here! Wimp! Don't you know any courtesy of some sort?!" "Okay, okay! I'll bring you to my school but…how am I gonna explain you to my teacher?" "Make something up!" Wolfram demanded. Boy this was going to be tougher than the situation a while ago with his family.

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A whole new world**

"Good afternoon class, remember our quiz on Trigonometry! I suppose you all studied." "Aww…" the Yuuri's class complained.

"But before that, I'll get the attendance checked."

And so the teacher started

"Oba, Tsusijimoto…" it went on and then "Shibuya?" the class was silent. "Shibuya? Is Yuuri--" he was disturbed when someone slid the door open, he said "Ahh, Shibuya! This is your first late, am I right?" Yuuri looked at the floor "Yes, sir" "and since when did—" he stopped when he saw Wolfram and asked "Who's that with you?" "Oh, sir, you see, he's uhm…my 2nd cousin! Yeah, he's Wolfram and well, there wasn't anyone at home to entertain him so my mom asked me if I could bring him to my school so that he would see how life is here in Japan." Wolfram looked at Yuuri but still smiled at them as Yuuri continued "You see, his family would like to transfer here, but first they wanted to see if it was suitable for them." There were whispers in the class that could be heard coming from mostly girls "He's so cute!"

"How come he doesn't look like Shibuya?"

"His hair is so golden and his eyes are so bright! He's such a pretty boy!"

Wolfram, who knew some words, understood that they were talking about him and from their looks, he knew that they were talking about him. Being known as good-looking wasn't new to him. Yuuri, however felt jealous. It could be because he liked Wolfram, or because the girls never found him cute. He wasn't sure though.

"Okay, I'm allowing him to stay in our class. Yuuri, please take a seat now with you cousin so that we can begin our Trigonometry test." "Tri-Trigonometry test?!" "Yes Yuuri, didn't you study?" "No, I mean I studied sir, of course I did." Yuuri said as he took his seat and Wolfram sat next to him.

Soon enough, Wolfram was bored, though he liked the view of how Japanese people looked like, he couldn't ask Yuuri anything until the test was over. After a few hours, class was over. He still had a lot of energy left because he didn't do anything at all in Yuuri's school instead of sitting down and looking at the new things around him. Yuuri however, was dead tired from the 5 hour test for Trigonometry which seemed to have endless pages. The bell rang and Yuuri sadly passed his unfinished test. Wolfram knew what the bell in human schools meant from Conrad. It meant dismissal, so without hesitating he pulled Yuuri out of his chair and ran outside school and Wolfram started talking…

"I can't believe it! You're such a wimp you didn't know how to calculate numbers! Did you hear what they said about me? I knew what it meant! They thought I was good-looking!"

"Wait, how can you understand that?"

"Conrad used to teach me English and Japanese words before…anyway, what's that big black thing hung on the wall where your teacher drew on? Why is it that all of you have black hair and eyes? What's with the sliding doors? What's…"

And the list went on. Yuuri lost his fatigue due to Wolfram's interest on his earth which made him quite happy. He never knew this side of Wolfram. "He sure looks cute…" Yuuri thought. "No way!" he spat and Wolfram looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"Oh, it's a…uhm…you…know….uhm…yeah, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the park."

"Yeah sure, why not? What's in a park anyway?"

"You'll see." Yuuri grinned as he took Wolfram's hand and started walking towards the park. On the way Wolfram still asked questions.

"What's that big yellow thing with people inside?"

"Oh, that, it's a school bus, it's transportation for students to go to school from home and vice versa."

"What's that shiny cyan-colored thing with a girl inside?" Wolfram asked as they walked in the sidewalk. "That's called a car, it's also a kind of transportation but it's a personal one, you can use it whenever you want to if you have one but you also have to take care of it and refill it would fuel or else it wouldn't work, just like all the other transportations."

"Ohh, I see."

They finally reached the park and Yuuri sat on the bench, Wolfram followed him. Yuuri looked at him and smiled but Wolfram didn't know what he meant so he asked "What are you smiling about?" "Oh, Wolfram, would you like some cotton candy?" "What's a cotton candy?" "It's like a candy, it's sweet and tasty but it's like you're eating cotton. Here, I'll buy you one." He said as he dashed of pulling Wolfram's hand. "One please." Yuuri said "Oh, who's your friend? He seems to be new. Is he your special someone?" Yuuri's eyes opened wide as he looked at Wolfram, who was watching how the man made cotton candy. "NO! He's not, he's uhm…my 2nd cousin." "Oh, I see. He doesn't look like you though." "I know. Thanks." Yuuri said as he got the cotton candy and pulled Wolfram back to the bench. Yuuri tore a piece of cotton candy and ate it. "Here, have some." Wolfram watched how Yuuri ate it and followed. "Ooh, this tastes good!" He remarked as his eyed twinkled with delight. "Care for some more?" Yuuri asked "Don't mind if I do!" and less than a minute, Wolfram finished the whole cotton candy. Yuuri just laughed at this but he became quiet as he looked at the sunset. Wolfram looked at Yuuri then followed his gaze "Kirei." Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at Wolfram who seemed to be so pretty with the sun's rays after a few moments, Wolfram looked at him. "What are you staring at, wimp?" Yuuri said softly and sweetly "You spoke a Japanese word." Wolfram chuckled "I just called it beautiful." "Just like you." Yuuri whispered as he looked back at the sunset. "What was that?" "Oh, nothing." "What is it, wimp? Tell me!" "Uh, let's have dinner! Come on! I'm starving!" Yuuri excused and dragged Wolfram to his house.

"Yuu-chan! And Wolfram!" Jennifer welcomed.

"Oh, hi mom! Can Wolfram sleepover here for maybe a week?"

"A week? But why?"

"Well, we have a school project and we got paired up."

"Oh, and what school project is this?" Jennifer inquired.

"It's uhm…you see…we…uh…we have to make a book! Yeah, a book about…friendship and…and…other worlds!"

"That's interesting…Well you have to share your room with him. Let me ask you this question: how come I never heard Wolfram talk? Is he mute? Such a poor boy to be mute with such a charm…"

"No, he's not mute, you see, he just got his tonsils out and he can't talk for a few days…" Yuuri thanked his imagination for this made-up excuse.

"Oh, too bad. Okay you boys just clean up and I'll have dinner ready in a few hours."

"Okay mom!" Yuuri shouted as he dragged Wolfram again to his room.

"Phew! That was close!" Yuuri said as he shut the door behind him and sat on the floor.

Wolfram sat on Yuuri's bed and looked around his room.

"So, what did your mom say?" He asked while looking into Yuuri's photo album. "Oh, that she thought you were charming, though you couldn't speak and that you had to share this room with me." Wolfram closed the album, placed it on Yuuri's bed and sat down beside him.

"Just like in New Mazoku I guess?" Wolfram said with a grin.

"Yeah. Wolfram, would you mind if I could just teach you how to speak a few words to the people here so that they wouldn't think that you're mute?"

"Okay."

And so he started teaching the basics such as how to pronounce hi, thank you, welcome, No thank you, yes, no, please and started teaching him how to write. When it was time for dinner, thankfully, Wolfram knew how to write and speak some of the basics already.

**end of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Don't be scared, you'll be safe here with _me_**

It was nighttime when rain started fall and angry thunder sounds complained with the lightning that appeared every fifteen seconds. Yuuri was glad at this, for this could mean the suspension of classes the next day if the thunderstorm would continue until the next day. However, Wolfram was frightened with the sounds and all and couldn't sleep. He cuddled himself to Yuuri's arms.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said as he slowly opened his eyes which met green, scared ones "what's wrong?" Wolfram stopped shivering and sat down "Nothing wimp!" Yuuri laughed softly "You're scared because of the lightning and thunder?" Yuuri laughed even louder which irritated Wolfram very much "Shut up, hennachoko!" Suddenly lightning flashed in the sky and another sound of thunder followed after which made the prince yelp. Yuuri laughed even louder. Yuuri surprisingly hugged the trembling prince. "Shh…its okay, I'm here." Wolfram blushed at this and cuddled in Yuuri's arms. He felt wonderful in his fiancé's arms. But the bliss and comfort soon ended when another thunder roared. Wolfram felt Yuuri hug him tighter when he trembled.

"I know a song…would you like to hear it?" Yuuri said.

"I guess there's nothing I can do. Sure, go ahead and sing." Wolfram muttered.

"Okay, here goes…" and Yuuri began:

"Don't be afraid

Don't you know that I'm just here

Beside you

I won't leave you alone

And if ever you fall down

I'll catch you"

Then Wolfram interrupted "So, since I told you that if you fall then I'll fall with you, you decide to tell me that when I fall, you'll catch me?" Yuuri sighed "Wolfram, it's part of the song, don't take it seriously." "Okay, I see. You can now continue."

"Don't be afraid to sleep alone

I'm with you anyway

Don't be afraid to love and cry

I'm with you anyway

Don't be afraid"

"That song's message seems to be 'Don't be afraid' since you keep on singing that phrase over and over again." Wolfram interrupted, again. "It's actually the song's title." Yuuri said and continued singing.

"Don't be afraid

Because your life is eternal

And the love is strong

That's held in your hands

You are the god and king of your world

They'll be afraid of you"

Yuuri paused at this to look at Wolfram who seemed to be happy being in the arms of his fiancé for he kept on cuddling from time to time then he continued singing.

"Don't be afraid to sleep alone

I'm with you anyway

Don't be afraid to love and cry

I'm with you anyway

Don't be afraid to look stupid

I'm with you anyway

Don't be afraid of the things that you can't see

I'm with you anyway

Don't be afraid"

"Yeah, I guess I can be a wimp too since I'm with you." Wolfram joked and Yuuri laughed softly as he softly kissed Wolfram's cheek which made the prince blush. Then he finished the song.

"Don't be afraid

I promise you that I would never ever leave you"

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes, and the black onyx eyes looked back. It seemed to be warm and caring…but the intimacy ended when another lightning flashed in the sky and the thunder roared which made the prince jump as he hugged Yuuri closer. Yuuri blushed at this. "Wolfram, I know another song, would you like to hear it?" Yuuri asked innocently "Yeah, I'd love to." Wolfram blushed.

"Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine"

He remembered the time when he slapped Wolfram, not knowing that it was a proposal, he smiled at this. He also remembered how Wolfram had also been transported with him back to earth and he thought of the original king (who actually looks like Wolfram) and if he meant for Wolfram to be transported with him. If his mistake of slapping Wolfram was fate.

"And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be"

He remembered how Wolfram always traveled with him, even if t meant being on ships, and now, Wolfram's with him, in his bed, in Japan, in earth. Despite being around humans whom Wolfram seemed to hate too much, he still showed his curiosity which made Yuuri happy.

"Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubuts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here"

He remembered being comforted by Wolfram when he was sad. He listened to his sighs and problems being a Maou. And how he tried his best to make Wolfram happy.

"Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong"

As Yuuri sang this, he thought that it was a perfect song for them. It could actually be their theme song. And even at this thought, Yuuri didn't feel disgusted for being mushy about thinking of theme songs.

"And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe"

He then thought about how having a fiancé and being a guy is sort of wrong, but then again, how can one thing be wrong, when it feels so right? He remembered Wolfram always fighting for their relationship. He silently thanked Wolfram this, though it sometimes bothered him, having his fiancé too jealous at times.

"When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here"

He then remembered that he often understood Wolfram's tantrums and jealousy, which made him think about how sure he was that he thought of Wolfram more than just a friend.

"Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubuts and fears  
Wounded heart

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here"

He remembered what Wolfram said that if he'd fall, then Wolfram would fall with him. How Wolfram pointed out the reality at times, being cold and sad but it made him stronger. He thought about how sweet and caring Wolfram could be, and how bratty and demanding Wolfram could be too. He smiled as he thought that he loved both of Wolfram's traits.

"When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here"

He realized that Wolfram had fallen softly asleep in his arms, he could be so cute at times, that he didn't bother about what people would think about them being engaged.

"When nobody understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here"

He was watching Wolfram sleep as he sang this and he finally ended the song.

"Put your heart in my hands  
You'll be safe here"

And at that, he slowly lied Wolfram down next to him and placed the blanket over him. Before sleeping, he stared into Wolfram's once more angelically beautiful face before drifting off to sleep.

**end of chapter 6**

Just incase you were wondering:

The song that Yuuri first sang in this chapter is actually a Tagalog (a dialect/language of the Philippines) song, again. Its title is "Huwag kang matakot" by Orange and Lemons (a Filipino band) or in English "Don't be afraid". I just translated it in English so I'm really sorry, again if it sounds awkward. The second song that Yuuri sang in this chapter is really in English. Its title is "You'll be safe here" by Rivermaya, another Filipino band.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Colored kisses**

Wolfram awoke beside Yuuri who was hugging him tightly around his waist. "Yuuri," he said softly, not to startle him. "Wolfram…" he said as he opened his eyes slowly and gazed at Wolfram. He smiled and said "You're up early." Wolfram couldn't help it so he kissed Yuuri's cheek and blushed. But to his surprise Yuuri leaned and kissed Wolfram. Wolfram blushed even more, feeling the sensation of Yuuri's first kiss with him. "Yuuri." He heard himself say when they broke off the kiss. Yuuri just smiled and then kissed him again but passionately this time. Yuuri broke of their kiss and blushed, realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to…I…I- I just _need_ you Wolfram…I…I think I lo—like you…" Wolfram flushed "He _needed_ me…" He thought. "Yuu…ri" he said slowly and softly "I…love……you…I hope you know that. I also _need _you. I _want _you—" He stopped because Yuuri started kissing him again. He couldn't believe it...this had to be a dream for it was just to good to be true…he broke it off and looked into Yuuri's eyes "Yuuri, would you like me to take off my—" He stopped because Yuuri started kissing him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Yuuri broke the kiss off and looked into Wolfram's eyes. He saw Yuuri's eyes filled with desire and passion as he too started to unbutton Yuuri's shirt. But then somebody knocked at Yuuri's bedroom door making the engaged couple shocked as they tried to button themselves up again as they heard somebody speak "Yuu-chan," Yuuri's mother called. "We're going to the market then the mall to buy some food and eat lunch. Would you like to join us with your friend Wolfram, would you like us to bring home food for you boys, would you like to join us later or would you want to spend some time for today with Wolfram?" she asked teasingly, not knowing what her son and his supposed "friend" were doing inside. Yuuri looked at Wolfram desirously as he grinned and said "I'll pick the last one." "Okay, you two take care and don't forget to eat at the right time. We'll be home around dinner time. Bye!" Yuuri looked at the door as if he could see his mom through the door "Don't worry, we'll be okay. Bye mom."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's eyes desirously as he saw Wolfram's eyes fill with passion…but Yuuri shrugged off the feeling as he sat up and looked at Wolfram who seemed tempting. "Wolfram, I don't think I should do this…it isn't right to--" he was now stopped when Wolfram al of a sudden swooped Yuuri into a passionate kiss. "Yuuri.." he said in between kisses "I need you now…I want you." He started unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt and following the rest. Yuuri too was now undoing his shirt as they started making out. Wolfram smiled as they slid under the blankets. His dreams were coming true…

After doing it, they laughed softly as they looked into each others eyes. There's nothing that could stop them now. They would be together forever…they always liked being with each other's presence. They never felt things that they felt with one another. They would always protect each other no matter what. They would always be together...they gave it up for they truly loved each other. Yuuri couldn't say it, but Wolfram knew what Yuuri tried to say earlier. They couldn't take it anymore for they really _needed_ each other. They already did it. They were sure that they truly loved each other…that they were meant for each other. Though the world could not understand this union of both guys…they were sure that they were meant to be. Their eyes only longed for each other. Their hearts ached to be together…

Yuuri sat up and started to dress while Wolfram watched him. He still needed Yuuri…but he was already contented to know what Yuuri tasted like so he too sat up and started to dress. Yuuri, who was now finish, watched Wolfram get dressed. Wolfram really was tempting…his pale skin, those golden locks…he longed to be in Wolfram's arms again…He needed Wolfram, but once was enough…he hugged Wolfram as he longed to say what he felt inside but he couldn't. So instead he just placed light kisses on Wolfram's neck, making the prince turn pink. "I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram said as he turned and kissed Yuuri softly.

But then slowly, Wolfram woke up. Sadly, it was all a dream and though he clung onto this wonderful dream, it slipped through his fingers like water. But he was surprised to see Yuuri staring at him from the end of the bed. "What are you staring at, hennachoko?" Yuuri blushed as he looked away. "Nothing. Classes were suspended today and mom and Shori went to the mall earlier. I guess you're stuck with me. Where would you like to go?" Wolfram was now sitting up and slowly crawling to Yuuri. He didn't know this because he was still looking away. He hugged Yuuri and whispered in his ear "Thank you for keeping me safe last night." Yuuri flushed when Wolfram brushed his lips against Yuuri cheek. "Oh…it…it was nothing…would you like to go to the mall?" Yuuri grinned as he looked at the Mazoku prince. "Sure, I'd love to."

**end of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cinemas, popcorns and Wolframs**

Yuuri and Wolfram took a walk going to the mall. Yuuri noted that the skies were cloudy but it wasn't raining so he wondered at why classes were suspended. Nonetheless he liked being with Wolfram, just spending time with him. "So, where are you taking me?" Wolfram asked cheerfully "I thought that it would be nice if we would go to the cinema to watch a movie…"Yuuri wandered off. "What's a movie? What's in a cinema?" Wolfram asked "It's where you watch movies. A movie is like a film. A film is something like…how can I explain it? Here in my world, we've created devices that can capture and save sounds, scenes and movies or moving pictures. Anyway, you're about to experience the film. Here we are!" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at what seemed to be a drawing. There seemed to be 2 guys, one was black-haired, one was blond and he thought of it as Yuuri and himself. There was something written. He tried his best to read it. It read:

One Glance

_An extraordinary beauty of the North...  
The most beautiful being in the world  
her first glance, the city bows before her knees  
her second glance, the empire falls into ruins.  
There isn't an empire or city in all creation  
that we can cherish more than this beauty.  
_

Wolfram looked once more at the picture. The black-haired guy sat among the flowers with the blond-haired guy on what seemed to be in a garden. There was also a close up their faces.

Yuuri unintendedly took Wolfram's hand as they walked into the cinema. Wolfram blushed at this. He was then awed with the big screen that hung on the wall and the rows of folding chairs. They took a seat near the back and waited for the movie to start. Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was still holding his hand as he reached into a plastic bag and handed Wolfram some popcorn. "What's this?" wolfram inquired. "It's a snack, it's food. Try some." Wolfram followed the way Yuuri ate some. He was mesmerized with its taste as he looked at Yuuri who was also mesmerized, not by the cheese-flavored popcorn, but by Wolfram's allure. "It tastes good." Wolfram said, looking at Yuuri's hand which was holding his. Yuuri gave Wolfram a smile and faced the screen. The movie was about to begin. Wolfram already knew how to understand quite a lot of Japanese words, though he couldn't speak most of them but Yuuri was confident at the fact that Wolfram would understand the movie.

The movie was about a young prince from Germany and the young emperor of Japan. The blond guy whose name was William was the prince and the black-haired guy was Miru who was the young emperor of Japan. The story went out as Miru falling for William's beauty and attitude. Most people in the movie noted William's personality as fire while Miru's was water and when combined would result to steam. William in turn does but doesn't admit it. Based on his beliefs and Christianity, it's wrong…too wrong and that he would be burned in hell. But Miru decided to tell him of the Romans, who created your religion of Christianity, supported homosexual love. They did not care whether or not it was a man or a woman, as long as they loved them and were devoted to them. In Ancient Greece, the motherland of their entire culture, they encouraged homosexual love so much that at one point, if a boy hadn't been abducted at least once by an older man they would think there was something wrong with him. William began to accept Miru slowly and adjusted to Miru's way of living. Miru in turn did his best to make William happy and comfortable. In the end they finally got married.

The movie was weird for Yuuri though Wolfram wondered if it was sort of theirs. Yuuri looked at Wolfram when the credits were shown and noted Wolfram's beauty in dark. He squeezed his hand which made the prince look at him. Yuuri just grinned and stood up "I guess it's time to go." Wolfram nodded and they left.

---Meanwhile in Shin Makoku---

Docras ran to Gwendal's office where Conrad and Günter also was. "An urgent message, sir!" he shouted as he handed the letter over to Gwendal. Gwendal, Conrad and Günter's eyes opened wide when they finished reading. "I'll go ask help from Ulrike to take Wolfram and Yuuri back here to safety." Conrad said as he ran to go to the original king's castle leaving Gwendal and Günter still in shock.

---In Yuuri's bedroom---

"That movie's kinda freaky don't you think?" Yuuri asked as he searched through his cabinets for more pillows. "I don't think so…it was kinda romantic, in a way…" Wolfram said as he lay on Yuuri's bed stomach down while looking through Yuuri's photo album. Yuuri gave up searching for pillows and looked at Wolfram who seemed to be cute in Yuuri's PJ's but then his trance soon ended when he saw Wolfram flip through another picture. Without warning, he grabbed it with his face crimson red. "Hey! I wasn't finish looking through your pictures yet!" Wolfram complained. "No! Don't look through these! It's…well…embarrassing…" Yuuri said as his face turned into a lighter shade of red. Wolfram sat up and looked at Yuuri with sleepy eyes and said as he yawned "Yuuri, everyone has embarrassing moments…show it to me." Yuuri slowly laid his photo album back and Wolfram grinned. Poor Yuuri, Wolfram won again. He turned it back to the page that he was trying to view then laughed so loud he fell on the bed but still continued laughing. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's embarrassing I told you! You're not making me feel any better you know?!" Yuuri said as he threw a pillow on Wolfram who managed to catch it as he sat back up. "It's okay; I've always known you were a wimp." Yuuri was about to say otherwise but stopped when Wolfram leaned close to his face and whispered "But you're _my_ wimp."

**end of chapter 8**

Just in case you were wondering:

The movie that Yuuri and Wolfram watched is actually a real fan fiction I used but I sort of changed the story. Anyway, if you'd like to read it, check my profile. I wrote it there under the "updates".


	9. Chapter 9

I revised this chapter and the next two because I didn't proofread it. Now it's proofread. I changed Antoinette's name to Asuka because Anotionette sounds French-like and Asuka, well I think it's Japanese so there! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: _The_ Waltz**

_**---Wolfram's POV---**_

I awoke in someone's embrace. I turned to see that it was Yuuri, and that he was still asleep. Remembering what happened the night before, I blushed at this. After leaning in so near to Yuuri's face, I said "But you're my wimp." This made Yuuri blush even harder. I leaned closer that our noses met and for a few minutes, we just stayed in place, not even moving our eyes away from each other. I then decided to make my move. I leaned closer. I could tell that Yuuri felt our lips touch, but he didn't seem to move—or rather he couldn't seem to move, I don't know why. Suddenly there was a knock and I moved back and laid down with the covers over me, blushing for what I had just done and dared to do. And with that knock Yuuri's mom came in and laid out Yuuri's and my school uniform (which really is Yuuri's) and said goodnight then left. I felt Yuuri slowly lying down next to me. He was facing me while I was still under the covers, trying to stop blushing. Yuuri slowly and hesitantly pulled the covers off revealing me, still flustered. Slowly, I faced Yuuri to see that he had a neutral expression on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I didn't know what to do. "I…" I started to say, but then Yuuri placed his finger on my lips. They somewhat tasted like butterscotch. Suddenly Yuuri embraced me. After a few moments, I returned it. Later on, I fell asleep hearing him breathe. I really do like him. I'll tell him someday. But for now, I'm contented being his friend…

It was uncommon for us to be quiet, but I liked it when Yuuri hugged me without forcing him to. He did it in his own will. I found warmth and comfort in Yuuri's arms, and I am glad that Yuuri hugged me. I don't know why he hugged me, but I guess trying to kiss Yuuri wouldn't be so bad since he didn't react negatively. I wanted to know what he felt or thought about it, but I didn't want to wake him, and I feel too afraid to ask. I think it would be better for me to pretend that last night never happened, because it could freak Yuuri out. I'll tell him someday, but in the mean time, I'll be forever grateful for what happened last night. It isn't much, but that could be something like what my mother calls developments. Too bad I wasn't able to bring my journal with me…oh well. I turn back to look at his face. His slightly tanned skin became quite light against the morning sun. His onyx hair kind of sparkled. He seems to be smiling…I wonder if he really is still asleep…

_**---Yuuri's POV---**_

I woke up with a sense of movement in my arms. I realized that I was still hugging Wolfram from last night, and that he was still in my arms. I peeped to look at him without fully opening my eyes. I don't know why I'm pretending to be asleep…but I guess I just wanted to watch him watch me sleep. From the expression of his face, I think he's still thinking about what happened last night. I was shocked that he would do something as daring as trying to kiss me (if he really was trying to) and that I hugged him. I didn't know why I did that, but I somehow wanted to feel him in my arms. It's weird but I felt something wonderful when I felt his lips touched mine. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach and that I was on cloud nine. Those made me want to feel him, so I hugged him. He tried to say something, but I didn't want him to, for I feared that our mood would be ruined, and continued on with my plan. I hugged him. His golden hair smelled like honey and his skin was soft and creamy. I realized how blessed I was to have a fiancé who was strong but gentle, beautiful and charming. Caring and loving too. I think I know what I feel about him now…I think I love him. I've always loved him. It may have started as love for a friend, but it grew deeper. He's my best friend, and always will be, no matter what.

I'm happy we had an intimate moment last night, but I hope that doesn't change things. How? I wouldn't know either…but I enjoy being teased by him. Whenever I'm here and he's at Shin Makoku, I remember him and miss the way he treats me. I wish he'd stop being too jealous, but I'm happy he is at times because he makes me feel loved and needed. Sometimes he's overreacting though. I feel a different kind of bliss every time he's around. He's something like a special person that makes me smile whenever he does.

I have always liked his eyes. They were always green and expressive. He never could hide his feelings from me, for his eyes always showed them. They sparkled and were bright when he was happy. But they were dark and gloomy whenever he was sad. Every time I recall what happened last night, I feel butterflies in my stomach. And I also feel my cheeks burning. I hope it doesn't show though, because it would be weird to see someone blushing when they're asleep and he'll find out that I was only pretending to. He sure looks cute with his expressive green eyes. I realized that I smiled at this. Wait…his expression changed…uh-oh, I think he knows I'm awake…

_**---Normal POV---**_

"Hey, wimp! Are you awake?" Wolfram said with a smile. Yuuri pretended to be disturbed from his sleep by making a few grunts. Wolfram got embarrassed and apologized "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I thought you were awake and—" he stopped when Yuuri opened his eyes wide and grinned. "You _were_ pretending to sleep!" Wolfram complained "I wanted to eat but you were still asleep!" Yuuri leaned close to Wolfram and it made him remember last night. He felt his cheeks burning which made him leap from the bed. Wolfram sat up too and got of the bed. He just sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Yuuri to say something for he was afraid that Yuuri might freak out when he'd bring up the subject of last night. His thoughts brought him back to reality when he realized that Yuuri was in front of him. Yuuri held out his hand and said "Let's go eat since you're already hungry." Wolfram took his hand and they went down to eat.

Yuuri still had classes until Friday and today was only Thursday so he went with Yuuri to school again. He and Yuuri went through a large room which he called a gym which led to a hall then to a door. They went in the classroom; Yuuri greeted "Konnichiwa" and explained him to his teacher. The teacher welcomed him, and then moved on with the class.

"Okay class, since you are 15 boys and 14 girls, one of you won't have a partner so…oh yeah, Shibuya?" Yuuri looked up; he hadn't been listening since Wolfram was distracting him, unintentionally though. "Heh?" "Since the class is 29, maybe Wolfram can join us and be your partner so that everyone would have one." "Eh?!" "Great!" the teacher said without minding Yuuri's expression. Wolfram looked at Yuuri shyly. Yuuri (still blushing) faced Wolfram. _Yuuri looks so cute when his blushing…_Wolfram thought. Yuuri meanwhile was thinking about something else _Dancing?! Man, what a situation…oh well, at least I'd be able to…hold…Wolfram….close…_Yuuri snapped out when Wolfram smiled and looked back to the teacher who was continuing his discussion.

"Starting this school year, you will be learning a ballroom dance every year. For this year though, you'd have the basic, which is waltz. In ballroom dancing, you won't only learn how to dance, but also learn respect, dignity and teamwork. The boys will learn how to lead the girls and touch them with respect. Don't get any ideas with what I said about touch. Girls will learn to trust the boys and themselves on making decisions. You see class, dancing can also be applied in life through these. I'll tell you the other ways of applying it later on as you learn the waltz. For now, let's give it a try."

The class went to the clear space and took their positions. The boys held the girls' waist with their left hand while the girls held the boys' shoulder with their right hand and clasped the other hands. Everyone was ready…except for Yuuri and Wolfram. "Sir?" Yuuri raised his hand and the teacher went near. "Uhm…who'd be the "girl" and the "boy" in this dance?" The teacher looked closely at Wolfram, which frightened Wolfram a little then he looked back at Yuuri and said "You have such a pretty cousin. Discuss it with him on who'd be what." And the teacher left. Yuuri looked at Wolfram then Wolfram spoke "It's okay, Yuuri. I can be the girl if you're embarrassed." He said that because half—he didn't want Yuuri to be embarrassed and half—because he somehow wanted to feel Yuuri hold him like that. Yuuri nodded and they took their positions.

"Let's start going to the right," the teacher began "step with your right foot, close with you left, and step your right foot again. Step, close, step…."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram complained "It's step, close, step not step, brush, step or whatever it is you're trying to do!"

"Sorry!" Yuuri apologized and tried again.

_Step, close then step, step, close, step…Wow, I'm kinda getting a hang of this_ Yuuri thought as he changed his gaze from his feet to Wolfram. Wolfram looked different…he seemed to be at peace. They just stared at each other while repeating it left then right over and over again. Finally, Yuuri spoke "You know, you look different whenever you're dancing…"

"How?" Wolfram inquired, he was interested in what Yuuri thought of him.

"Like calm, like you're at peace or something."

"Well, I do feel at peace whenever I'm dancing. I feel like I'm at my moment."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuri asked, mad at himself on how he never knew that Wolfram loved dancing.

"It's just this place that where it gets all silent and I forget about everything bad and it just feels good."

"Ahh, okay."

After a few moments of silence, Yuuri spoke again "I feel terrible…"

"Huh? Do you feel like fainting or something?" Wolfram felt worried, he wouldn't know how to speak much of his language and didn't exactly now how to go anywhere if ever Yuuri did faint or something like that.

"It's not that. I just…I feel terrible for not trying to get to know you better when you are always around…I'm sorry Wolf…I didn't—"

"It's okay. I feel bad too, not knowing that you were actually fond of singing. And it's not like we don't have time."

"But…I never—"

"Hennachoko." Wolfram grinned

"Don't call me a wimp! And I'm not fond of singing…"

Wolfram smiled sweetly and whispered "But at least you're good at it…"

"Okay class, trying let's trying moving forward. Boys walk forward, girls walk backward. In this dance, the men lead by proposing the step while the women are given the choice to follow." and Yuuri did as the teacher instructed.

It was hard at first, Yuuri taking too big steps and Wolfram almost falling. So did the rest of the class, for their steps were either too big or small. Yuuri unintendedly fell on Wolfram which made both of them blush. "Sorry…"Yuuri started to say when Wolfram smiled "It's okay. Let's try it again shall we?"

After a few minutes, they got used to it and continued walking back and forth as instructed. The teacher noticed this, and he smiled. Another pair was doing well, _but this cousin of Yuuri, Wolfram, seemed to be used to this_ he thought. It was true; Wolfram was used to ballroom dancing since most of the parties in Shin Makoku were acquainted with dancing. As the teacher continued to think, Yuuri and Wolfram continued to talk happily about things that they never knew about each other before.

---Back in Shin Makoku---

Ulrike had already readied the portal which Conrad and Günter would go through in order to retrieve their king and Lord Bielefeld. "I hope we wouldn't be late…" Conrad said. "I hope nothing bad has happened to Heika!" and Günter went on with his worries.

---Back in Yuuri's school---

"…and that's it for today." Yuuri's teacher ended the class right after the bell rang. When he turned to leave with his fiancé, the teacher called them and his classmate, Asuka. Asuka had long straight hair, black like all the other girls but her eyes were bright blue, which was uncommon. She had bangs falling on the right side of her face. She had a purple ribbon which she used as her head band and the "tail" of the ribbon was her left shoulder. She was really pretty and when she walked it seemed that the boys gaze followed. She really was stunning. She seemed nice though, and friendly. Wolfram wondered if Yuuri liked her and his jealousy awakened again. Yuuri however noticed Wolfram watching her every move towards them. He had a bad feeling that Wolfram could create perfidy with her. Yuuri sort of had an infatuation with her when he was younger, but it faded off as he grew older, never having the chance to talk to her or be with her. She reached them and smiled at them. The teacher began to explain "I have only seen three students who seem to be pretty good at waltz. Sadly, I can only bring two of them to the competition. I'll leave the three of you to decide on who goes." And so the teacher left.

Wolfram eyed Asuka though she didn't seem to mind. Yuuri went on with the decision "I think it would be better if Asuka and I would enter the competition." Wolfram shot Yuuri a cold glare and left the room. Yuuri, not knowing what to do, excused himself and said that he'd discuss it later on then ran after the angry blond.

**end of chapter 9**

This chapter was sort of inspired by the movie "take the lead". I finally fulfilled my promise in the summary about the dancing lessons thingy…haha…anyway, on to chapter 10! Submit reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

REVISED: sorry about the wrong grammar/spelling. I was typing too fast coz I had a lot of ideas coming in and I didn't bother to proof read except for the spelling and grammar check of Microsoft word which didn't help much. I revised the songs too, for some of the lyrics were wrong…oh well, on to the "new and improved" chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Wrong impressions and sudden, unwanted goodbyes**

Yuuri ran after Wolfram who stormed out of the room. He finally got hold of Wolfram, causing him to stop.

"Wolfram!"

"What?! Why aren't you with miss perfect?"

"Miss perfect?! What are you talking about?"  
"I saw the way you looked at her, and how you forced yourself to be her partner instead of me!"

Then Yuuri realized how stupid he was that he could've asked Asuka if he and Wolfram instead could join the competition.

"I don't like her okay? I did but not anymore! I thought _you_ liked her…" his voiced softened and realized that Wolfram would never betray him for anyone; he had his pride and was very faithful to him to be unfaithful. _How stupid am I?_ Yuuri thought. Wolfram however shot another cold glare with tears in his eyes

"How could you think that I'd like someone else?! I'm not a cheater like you! Don't you know who I am?! Don't you know how I…feel….about—" he stopped and sobbed. Yuuri looked around. No one seemed to be there, just the grass and the fountain and trees…he wished he had an intimate moment with Wolfram instead of this petty argument in this kind of scenery. He cursed himself for being so darn stupid thinking that Wolfram would like someone, more so not choosing to enter the competition with Wolfram. A competition which he didn't really like to enter.

Just as he tried to say sorry, Wolfram spoke "I get it! Everyone thinks that I'm a selfish brat but I'm not! I don't see why being jealous for the right reasons are bad! Are you trying to convince me that what I've done isn't right? Everybody feels this way sometimes! And I do! You can't hear it but I do! You can't feel it but I'm feeling this way because I know that I can be ignored. I can be embraced, I can be brushed aside. And I will get scared, and I will get shut down but I feel like I do because you push me away. I'm tired of over thinking, I know you don't like me. Now I'm asking questions. No one questions me around. You don't seem angry but I do. You can't see it, but I do! You can end the damned engagement if you want! But Yuuri, no one will ever love you as much as I do!" Wolfram stopped. They were both shock with his sudden confession. Wolfram fell on his knees and cried as he looked up into Yuuri's eyes and sang. "In these eyes, more than words more than anything that I've spoken. As the skies turn to grey my heart's just about to crack open. And so the story goes, but there something you should know before I walk away and I blow the ending. I never wanna be without you. Here I go, now you know about what I feel about you. There's no running away. I must've been wrong to doubt you. There I go no control. And I'm falling so, now you know. I feel so light, craving oxygen. All this truth's left me empty. While you run, throw your hand away because I need you to show me. Maybe this seems bold but I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending. And so the story goes. You already know. So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending."

He hated looking weak especially in front of Yuuri, but he couldn't suppress what he felt anymore. Yuuri wanted to comfort him, though he didn't know how.

"Wolfram," he tried to start "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just misunderstood you…" he tried to hug Wolfram and he tried to help him stand again. "I'm sorry Wolf. Don't misunderstand me. When I talk to girls or pretty-faced men, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you because I'll never do anything to hurt you. I've tried to say this a million times before and I'm sick of not doing so. And here goes: all that I need and all that I bleed and all that I care for is you. True love won't lie. I'd rather die before I lie to you. I'll never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I need you…I just found out that I lo—"

"Don't say it! Stop making me hope when there really isn't something to hope for!" Wolfram said, placing his face in his hands. Yuuri tried to sing.

"Wolfram, am I giving enough? Is it all that should be? I'm so afraid to come close. It may be too soon. It may be too much for you to consume. And I wanna know if I can live inside your world. And I wanna know if I can give it to you. You know that I want to say it. You know that I need to say it. You know that I'll never say it but life just goes on and on. I gave all that I thought you needed. And I know that in time you will believe in me. So please hold out your hand because I want you in my life. I want you to be my—" he hesitated and decided to skip that part "you know that I want to say it. You know that I need to say it. You know that I'll never say it. Wolfram, you're so special. I wanna give it all to you loving you on and on… You know that I want to say it. You know that I need to say it. You know that I'll never say it but love just goes on and on." Yuuri sang on.

Wolfram stood up believing Yuuri and he tried to say sorry but he couldn't speak. Yuuri smiled as he saw Wolfram's eyes, though filled with unshed tears, also filled with understanding. He hugged Wolfram and Wolfram hugged back and closed his eyes as a tear fell on Yuuri's shoulder. They always liked having each other in each other's arms (A/N: haha…sounds kinda wrong…is it correct?). But then Wolfram felt Yuuri's weight heavier on him as he heard him gasp. He opened his eyes, and he saw him. The man who sent the letter that shocked Conrad, Günter and Gwendal and the man who shot a poisoned arrow at Yuuri.

"NO!" Wolfram shouted as Yuuri fell. He leaned down and tried to hug Yuuri, as if his hug would heal Yuuri. Yuuri smiled weakly and said softly "Shh…don't cry Wolf, life goes on. I guess this is my end. I guess my only mission in life was fulfilled…I don't want to leave you but I feel weak…too…weak…but be strong, for Greta, for yourself, and all the others. Live life on, for me…" Yuuri's voice became softer as tears slid down his cheeks which were from his and Wolfram's eyes "No, Yuuri! You're not going to die! Don't talk like that!" "Wolfram, be strong. Take care of Greta while I'm gone. I'll be back…soon…I promise…" then Yuuri took one last breath and left the prince crying.

Wolfram had had enough people leaving him whether on purpose and not. He gently laid Yuuri down and stood as his fists curled. He was in earth, there could either be Houjutsu or Houseki or he won't be able to use his magic because he's in earth, and that's the human's territory, is it not? Nonetheless, filled with rage and sadness he tried to summon his magic with all his power. With his eyes full of anger and his soul determined, he shouted "All beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave Mazoku that summons you!" To his and that man's surprise, he was able to summon fire and he threw it all unto the man, knocking him off.

Wolfram dropped to his knees as he looked once more on Yuuri's corpse. He lay on his chest to listen to any heartbeat, but there was none. Yuuri had left. He felt his world around him spinning for he pushed his limit on his magic and his feelings, he felt his heart shatter, just then he saw an odd looking circle in the air which grew bigger then he saw Günter and Conrad come out of it. He then realized it was a portal. But they were too late. He tried his best to stand up and explain what happened but he couldn't carry himself for using that much magic. He collapsed in Conrad's arms. He felt himself being carried over his brother's shoulder and watched them leave through the portal. Though it may be because he was drifting off to sleep already that his mind played tricks on him, he swore that he saw Yuuri's corpse being elevated and then disappearing into thin air then he lost his consciousness.

**end of chapter 10**

Incase you were wondering:

What Wolfram sang is actually a real song. Its title is _now you know_ by Hilary Duff. What Yuuri sang was _say it_ but I don't know who sang it p sorry! Anyway, I'm so sorry that I let Yuuri die, but don't worry, it wouldn't end, yet.


	11. Chapter 11

REVISED: sorry about the wrong grammar/spelling. I was typing too fast coz I had a lot of ideas coming in and I didn't bother to proof read except for the spelling and grammar check of Microsoft word which didn't help much. I revised the songs too, for some of the lyrics were wrong…oh well, on to the "new and improved" chapter 11!

**Chapter 11: Never gonna let you go**

Wolfram lay awake in their bed. It had been two days since he hadn't spoke to anyone when he regained consciousness. He felt some kind of warmth behind him, a feeling that Yuuri behind him. He turned only to see a perfectly fluffed pillow. He hugged Yuuri's pillow and smelled it. He surely couldn't live on without him. He recalled again and again his mind what happened and blamed himself for not protecting Yuuri, for not keeping a look out on Yuuri. No one blamed him verbally, but he was sure that everyone did. He was with Yuuri because he was supposed to protect him. He shut his eyes and tried to recall again and again Yuuri's last words _Wolfram, be strong. Take care of Greta while I'm gone. I'll be back…soon…I promise… _He cried on Yuuri's pillow. Then it hit him, "What did Yuuri mean by I'll be back soon?" He spoke aloud, as if he was expecting a response. With shattered dreams and a broken heart, he forced himself to sleep, still hugging Yuuri's pillow.

He dreamt of Yuuri. They were in the castle's garden and Yuuri held his hand. He felt someone holding his hand for real, as if it were not just a dream. He then spoke

"Yuuri I don't understand..."

Yuuri held his hand closer to his face and kissed it "There isn't anything you need to understand. I'll be coming home back with you soon. Remember to be strong, stop sulking." He said as he caressed Wolfram's face.

"Where are you? I'm sure this is just a dream, but it doesn't feel like it because I can feel you somehow."

Yuuri brought Wolfram's hand to his chest "You don't need to know. Just remember, be strong. Just wait a little longer, get some sunshine. Don't cry. Don't blame yourself. I'll be back, I promise." He said as he wiped away some of Wolfram's tears.

"Yuuri, don't leave! I don't want to wake up! I can't go on without you…" Wolfram sobbed into Yuuri's chest while Yuuri wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't be afraid Don't you know that I'm just here Beside you I won't leave you alone And if ever you fall down I'll catch you…" Yuuri tried to sing to comfort his beloved. But it made him cry harder. Yuuri hugged Wolfram tighter as he tried a different one "Lift your head, baby don't be scared Of the things that could go wrong along the way You'll get by with a smile You can't win at everything but you can try…"

"But Yuuri," Wolfram said, looking into his eyes "How are you going to go back? When? Don't make promises if you can't keep them, please…"

"I'm trying my best to. Just a few more days. But time's running out and I have to go." Yuuri said as started to stand and help Wolfram up.

"Wait! Is this for real? Or is this just a dream?"

"It's real Wolfram. Believe in me. But I have to go for now. Until we meet again."

"No! Don't go! Please!" Wolfram tried to cling on to Yuuri but it seemed that Yuuri was slowly drifting away in thin air.

"Promise me you'll wait for me, I'll be home soon. Be strong, don't sulk…" his words drifted off.

--

Wolfram awoke crying. He hugged Yuuri's pillow tighter and then he realized that Greta was in the doorway.

"Papa? Are you alright? You seemed to be having a bad dream…"

"I'm alright." He said as wiped his tears and hugged Greta.

"Why haven't you spoken to me for the past two days? I know you're sad but I don't want you to look sad. I miss Yuuri too but I don't think he'd be gone long. Daddy would be back soon, right?"

Wolfram's eyes opened wide. He looked at Greta and saw wisdom beyond her years through her eyes. She understood a lot. He scolded himself for being too childish and weak. Weak…he remembered what Yuuri said, it was to be strong. Life would go on without Yuuri, whether he liked it or not and locking himself in their room wouldn't help anyone. He had to take care of Greta, his daughter, their daughter and just hope that his dream was real.

"Yes, he will."

"Promise?"

"Yes. He will be home, soon."

--

Yuuri awoke feeling someone's soft hand caressing his face gently.

"Wake up. It's time to wake up. You have to begin your journey now before it's too late."

Yuuri opened his eyes. That girl looked familiar. He saw her when he was blacked-out after using his powers in Suberara. She had periwinkle-colored hair and light blue eyes. She was…

"Julia?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a sad look "Everyone is worried, you must hurry and journey on back to Shin Makoku. Shinou has given you a second chance to live again, for you are too young and your death wasn't intended. You weren't supposed to. You still have things you have to do. Now, most of them believe you have…departed. Your second chance to live again will be lost if everyone begins to believe that you truly are gone before you finish journeying through _that place_."

"But death is non-negotiable…"

"And so is love."

"I don't understand…"

"Everyone still needs you. Wake up, it's time for you journey. There are two things in life that are non-negotiable; love and death. Remember what you promised to Wolfram. Don't break his heart."

"So that really wasn't just a dream?"

"It was, but dreams still have connections between souls and time. I have to go for now, but you have to start your journey. I'll always be with you." And Julia seemed to fade away.

Yuuri suddenly found himself in a desert. There were sand dunes every where, he couldn't see anything or anyone around, just sand and the skies above.

"How should I know where I'm supposed to go?"

He thought bitterly. This could take years, he could walk in circles but nevertheless, this was for his Wolfram. He promised he'd be back, and he won't take back his word. Besides, Shinou gave him a second chance, for free. He has to take it. He looked up in the endless far sky and smiled "To send my feelings of "Thank you" to the infinitely distant sky, I spread both my arms and laugh. This small fragile piece of life is held by you and me. The true light increases the brightness. The darkness fades and your heart lights the future. Let's make a promise: Here, I will live. I like things the way they are. Let's gaze at pure whiteness. My thoughts will someday reach my destiny, and I will discover my overwhelming strength in the infinitely distant sky."

He tried to sing to lift his spirits up but it was no use. He has to continue walking on though, if he'd want to be in his fiancé's arms again. Night fell quickly and he decided to stop and sleep. Hugging his knees and leaning his head on it, he started to sleep again. Through his dreams, he was able to reach Wolfram again.

--

They were in his bedroom.

"Yuuri, how long do I have to wait?"

"Wolfram, please…believe me when I say I'll be back home. Julia says that I won't be able to return once people start believing that I've departed…just a few days."

"I'll never stop believing…but…" Wolfram started to cry. Yuuri tried to comfort him by hugging him and wiping his tears away "How many nights? How many more lonely days without you by my side? I can't carry on forever…"

"Wolfram, it isn't forever. Don't stop believing. I want to see you again too so I'm making this effort every night to meet you through our dreams. This is real Wolfram, don't stop believing."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know either, it seems to be in a desert, it seems hopeless because all I see is sand, no trace of anything else, but I'm coming home soon, I promise."

"Okay, I believe you." Then he thought of singing, and so he did. Placing Yuuri's face in his hands, he sang.

"If I had one wish,  
I'd wish you next to me  
And it could be in summer, fall or spring,  
'cause you make my heart sing  
I wanna give you my heart, my soul, my love to you  
'cause every day I'm not with you  
I'm missing you like crazy

I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, and never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so  
I'll never let you go."

Yuuri smiled and placed a finger to Wolfram's lips, it was his turn.

"If you must know the truth,  
I'm nothing without you  
Now I know what people mean,  
When it's too good to be true  
Because you bring me joy, good love  
Good times, such happiness  
And every day I thank the lord for you  
I feel so blessed  
I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, and never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so  
I'll never let you go."

Wolfram continued.

"If you only knew  
What you really do  
Ain't never had no one that does it quite like you  
You could spend half a lifetime  
Trying to find one like you  
That's why I am so glad I found you  
I wished upon a star, it came true  
I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, and never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so  
I'll never let you go."

Yuuri smiled. He hugged him and said

"It's time to go.."

"But Yuuri…"

"Don't worry Wolf, the sooner I get back on my journey, the sooner I'd be home."

"Promise me?"

"I do. Promise me you'll wait for me?"

"Yes, I do. I won't stop believing. I'll tell the others too."

--

Wolfram awoke the next day with a newfound happiness: hope. He had to get out of their room and tell everyone about what he'd dreamt which he believed was real, and that they shouldn't think that Yuuri is gone for he would only be given the chance while everyone still believes he isn't gone.

Wolfram ran to breakfast (still in his pink nightgown) and told everyone about what he dreamt. Everyone's eyes softened, the poor prince couldn't accept his beloved's departure. They didn't believe him of course.

"Wolfram, I know it's hard to accept Yuuri's death and it's hard for you to let go but you have to." Gwendal protested.

"No! He's not! Shinou gave him a second chance." Wolfram said on the verge of tears. He knew this was hard to explain. He looked at Conrad who seemed to be staring at his plate. His face was emotionless, Wolfram knew that Conrad knew something about it. He'd talk to him later.

"And how did you know about that?" Günter asked.

"He told me." Wolfram's arms crossed on his chest.

"How?" Murata wondered if Wolfram was loosing his sanity.

"Through my dream last night and the night before…" Wolfram looked outside the window. It's so funny how you can find hope and loose it again in a matter of minutes…  
Cheri sighed. Wolfram could never accept it. He had lost a lot of people dear to him, and always felt alone. Now he couldn't accept his fiancé's death. It would be sad to let down his hopes by disbelieving him, but what good can hope bring if it takes too long?

Wolfram sighed and let tears fall from his eyes. Once again, he cursed himself for being so weak, but what would suppressing them do? Cheri smiled. It was her turn. She tried to look happy as she held her son's hand and whispered "I believe you haven't showed me the journal I gave you." Wolfram smiled as he remembered and tried to get his mind off sad things. He had to continue believing, even on his own. But he didn't know how long he could hold up.

**end of chapter 11**

Okay…this chapter seems kinda weird…sorry about that. I was feeling kinda gloomy…oh, and the sand dunes…haha I had my science test today and those sand dunes got stuck in my head so I decided to place Yuuri's "Lost soul" of some kinda in a desert…anyway, the song that they sang is by Faith Evans entitled Never gonna let you go. Hope you liked this chapter…submit reviews as always!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The truth**

Conrad found himself thinking of what had happened to him before, though he never told anyone about it. During the war where he lost Julia, he too had died. But it was she who encouraged him to go back. He remembered her telling him to wake up and journey back. He journeyed through a forest though. He journeyed for 5 days, walking through endless trees. When he got to the end of all, he didn't see anything, just a very bright light. He later on awoke hearing Yosak's voice as he carried him back to the castle. Just then Conrad reached _the door_. Hesitantly, he opened it and walked in. Yes, _it_ was still there. He was now sure Yuuri would really be able to come home soon.

Walking back he smiled and wondered if what Wolfram had said was true. Just then he passed by Yuuri and Wolfram's bedroom and heard Wolfram and their mother talking.

"I didn't think he could sing." Cheri smiled feeling happy for her son. Sad that Yuuri had to die though.

"I didn't think so either, but he's very good at it. He can probably sing for us when he gets back. But mother, through my dream, he told me…he told me he loved me."

Cheri looked into her son's eyes. They were bright and green filled with hope. He really did believe that Yuuri could go back. She smiled and took back what she thought before. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with having hope, for it was what saved most things. Turning back to what her son had said, she smiled and caressed his face "Let me guess, he sang didn't he?"

Wolfram nodded "Yep, he did."

"What did he sing?"

Wolfram closed his eyes and tried to recall as he sang "If you must know the truth, I'm nothing without you. Now I know what people mean, When it's too good to be true. Because you bring me joy, good love, good times, such happiness. And every day I thank the lord for you, I feel so blessed. I need for you to love me, hold me, touch me Down deep in my soul, and never let it go. Of the love we share, no one compares to you. I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so. I'll never let you go."

"Oh, Wolfram! I'm so happy for you! We must plan your wedding dress!"

Wolfram shot a cold glare at his mom. "Wedding **DRESS**?!"

"Yes, a dress. Why, do you expect Yuuri to wear one? It wouldn't fit him since he _is_ a king."

Wolfram sighed. Though the thought of getting married to Yuuri made him blush. He wondered where, when and how he'd ask…if he would that is.

Just then Conrad chose to tell Wolfram of his experience. He knocked softly and went in. "Wolfram, there's something I would want to talk to you about." Wolfram stood up and excused himself from his mother who continued reading. Conrad led him to the library and closed the door. From then he told him of his experienced. Wolfram's eyes opened wide. _So, it was true._ He couldn't help but hug Conrad, who was shocked but in turn hugged him too.

"Wait, what happened to the man who shot Yuuri?" Wolfram said pulling away from the hug.

"He's still in prison." Conrad answered.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Gwendal, the Great Sage and Günter agreed that we should let Yuuri decide when he comes back."  
Wolfram's eyes opened wider "You mean they actually believed what I said? I thought they didn't."

"They didn't until I told them about my story."

"Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that after all those years, you could have died?"

"Well, it doesn't matter." He said as he turned to leave his younger brother to ponder.

"I won't leave him up to Yuuri." That statement made Conrad stop.

"What did you say?" he said turning to Wolfram.

With his head down and his fist clenched he said firmly "I said I won't leave him be. He needs to be punished."

"But that isn't what Yuuri would want."

Wolfram froze at this. But then he had decided. He looked up at his older brother and said firmly "I do not plan to let that man live. He deserves punishment." With that he left the room.

--

Yuuri wandered off through the desert. He continued walking, running, then walking. He never stopped. He wanted to see them all, especially Wolfram. He wanted to—err…uhm….well. make love to him. He blushed at that thought then he wondered what Wolfram's reaction would be when he told him what he felt. He walked at a faster pace hoping to be near the end before night fell again so that he could reach Wolfram through his dreams. He smiled thinking that Wolfram would always be there, no matter what. And who wants to be. He then wondered what Wolfram was doing at the moment.

--

"Wolfram!" Wolfram froze just as he was about to open the man's prison cell. He turned to see Gwendal and Conrad.

"What? Is it not right to be just to the man who killed Yuuri? The Maou? My…my..fiance…"

"Wolfram, it isn't right. What would Yuuri do if he was here?" Conrad reasoned.

Wolfram dropped the keys and turned to look at the man. He had so much anger in him.

"Why?" This question shocked the man who seemed to be listening at their conversation.

"Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything bad." Wolfram was now on the verge of tears "He wanted peace and unity. He was the one who brought it. He pledged alliances. He tried to make humans and demons understand each other and live at peace. He's a good…wimp." And Wolfram sobbed.

"Yes he is." They all looked at the man whom they didn't expect an answer from.

"But with his 'world peace' nothing would happen. Humans are different from demons! He deserved to—" he was stopped when a sword was at his neck. The sword came from Wolfram.

"No! Wolfram, don't!" Gwendal shouted. "Control yourself."

"This man deserves to be burned at steak! On fires which came from me." He said lighting a fire ball.

"That wouldn't be what Yuuri would have wanted." Said Conrad.

Wolfram froze. Hearing his beloved's name brought him a lot of mixed feelings and emotions.

"Yes, that isn't what his majesty would have wanted." The man mocked, making Wolfram angrier.

"You don't have the permission to call him that!" Wolfram shouted making the man's head turn up with his sword.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld!" Conrad said, using his stern voice. Wolfram looked at Conrad. He had never used his voice to him like that. He had always been soft-toned on Wolfram, even if he was mad at him. But now he was like a brother scolding his younger brother. He sheathed his sword but then the man spoke again, taunting him "That's right sanran boy. Follow orders from your _human_ brother."

Wolfram couldn't take it anymore. He quickly unsheathed his sword and made the man's arm bleed. Then he sheathed his sword and left with Conrad and Gwendal.

When they arrived at the castle Gwendal gave the details.

"The assassin was Kazuya Heihachi. He was the one who killed his majesty but thankfully our king will be back soon."

"Why did he kill Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm not sure. He's a human. He came from the land of Hassen which His majesty tried to pledge an ally with but failed to do so because he got pulled back to earth."

"Is that so? So does that mean war?" Wolfram wondered.

"No. It isn't. Remember what Yuuri would think about wars." Conrad reminded.

"And besides, Hassen isn't really a country who would fight or kill his majesty. They wouldn't be likely to start a war with their condition..." Gwendal pointed out.

"…which is drought and famine." Wolfram filled in. "I guess you're right."

"I wonder what his majesty is doing right now." Conrad said.

"Yeah, I do too." Wolfram spoke.

--

Yuuri walked on though he saw the sun setting. Just a few hours now and he'd be able to talk to Wolfram through his dreams. He sighed and smiled then continued walking on.

--

During dinnertime, everyone ate in silence. Wolfram kept glancing on Yuuri's seat which was still empty. He sighed. He looked at Greta who seemed to enjoy her food at the moment. He smiled and thought that he would be able to meet Yuuri again through his dreams.

**end of chapter 12**

This chapter's a bit off, and the name Kazuya Heihachi…haha…I got the name from the PS2 game Tekken 5…haha…I created this chapter up to chapter 17 while I was in my grandma's house last week and my cousin's computer/keyboard had trouble with the letter "u" so forgive me if some words are missing a letter u but I proofread these chapters already so there shouldn't be any missing u's…haha. Don't forget to submit a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wait a little while**

Wolfram opened the door to their room. He smiled at the thought that he fantasized a lot Yuuri making love to him on that bed, but Yuuri never did. He sighed and closed the door and sat on their bed still in his uniform. He felt something bulging then reached for it in his pocket. He smiled as he saw the picture they took at the mall after watching the movie.

There were three pictures. The first one was quite formal for they were both smiling shyly. The next was Yuuri smiling goofily with his two fingers on top of Wolfram's head which looked like horns while he was looking weirdly at Yuuri. The last was Yuuri's arms around Wolfram's waist and his chin was resting on Wolfram's shoulder while Wolfram held Yuuri's cheek with one hand while the other was on top of Yuuri's hand which was around his waist and Wolfram's head was tilted and was slightly resting on Yuuri's head. He wondered how their pose became like that, but they sure looked sweet. He carefully laid it on their bedside table then rose to get changed to his pink nightgown.

Later he was lying down on their bed still awake. His thoughts of Yuuri now gave him happiness. He slept with a smile on his face as he reached Yuuri through his dreams.

In his dream, they lay awake holding each other. Yuuri smiled and leaned closer. Wolfram decided to confront his feelings with Yuuri. Wolfram sang

"I have loved you only in my mind

And I know that there will come a time

You'll feel this feeling I have inside

You're a hopeless romantic is what they say

Always falling in and out of love just like a play

Memorizing each line I still don't know what to say

What to say

Don't know what to do whenever you are near

Don't know what to say my heart is flowing in tears

When you pass by I could fly

Every minute, every second of the day

I dream of you in the most special way

You're beside me all the time

All the time

I have loved you and I always will

Call it crazy but I know someday you'll feel

This feeling I have for you inside

I'm a hopeless romantic, I know I am

Memorized all the lines and here I am

Struggling for words I still don't know what to say

What to say

Don't know what to do whenever you are near

Don't know what to say my heart is flowing in tears

When you pass by I could fly

Every minute, every second of the day

I dream of you in the most special way

You're beside me all the time

All the time"

Yuuri smiled and blushed at Wolfram's confession. He always knew that the blond loved him, but admitting it to him verbally seemed sweet and romantic. He gently caressed Wolfram's face then leaned closer and gently kissed him. Wolfram was shocked.

"Wow," he thought aloud, touching his lips "you just kissed me. It's wonderful but it would be better if it was real. I can't wait till you come back." he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri smiled and decided to make a reply to Wolfram's confession "Wolfram, I do feel what you feel. I just couldn't—"

He stopped when Wolfram laughed.

"What?" Yuuri asked not knowing why he had laughed.

"So, you always have. You're just a wimp who was afraid to acknowledge it. Hennachoko." Wolfram teased.

Yuuri just smiled and kissed him again. Wolfram smiled. That was the second time he kissed Wolfram. Then Yuuri spoke "But I'm _your_ wimp."

Wolfram smiled. It was his turn. He lightly pressed his lips against Yuuri with his eyes slowly closing. Yuuri felt butterflies on his stomach. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He pinned down Wolfram and started kissing him passionately.

"Is it preventable, every moment that you're on my mind? Is it preventable, now that I haven't seen you yet? To be wrong about you? Should I stop the feeling of falling deeper for you?" Yuuri said in between kisses.

"You're gonna see me soon, right? You're not wrong about me, because I love you too." Wolfram answered Yuuri's questions.  
Then holding Yuuri up he pleaded "Don't stop, Yuuri. Don't you ever stop thinking about me. Yuuri…" his voice became weak "make…love…to…me…"

Yuuri's eyes opened wide in shock "I-I can't…" he said looking away.

"Yuuri, don't worry, its just a dream…it's not _real_ anyway…" Wolfram said sadly. "I just want to _feel_ you."

Yuuri looked back into his green eyes. He smiled then gently kissed Wolfram and whispered in his ear "I want our first time to be real, not just in a dream."

Wolfram smiled understanding what he meant "Hennachoko." He teased.

--

Yuuri woke up feeling a special kind of heat from the rising sun. He could have touched Wolfram last night through his dream, but he was afraid. However, when he returned he promised himself that he would leave all his fears behind. He looked at the rising sun and realized that it didn't give any heat at all. He felt something hot from his back and turned to see the light. It was true, he will see Wolfram soon. He smiled as he started walking towards the bright light and thought of ways on how to show Wolfram that he truly loved him.

--

Wolfram awoke with a smile on his face. He stood up and welcomed the day ahead. He felt that Yuuri really would be back today. During breakfast, everyone noticed his exultant mood.

"So, did you meet Yuuri through your dreams again last night?" Murata inquired.

Wolfram blushed "Yes."

"What did you talk about?" Murata asked.

Wolfram froze at the question. Everyone was listening at their conversation. What did they talk about except their...love? He tried to recall for all he remembered from his dream was how Yuuri held him close, kissed him passionately and spoke gentle caring words…

**end of chapter 13**

Err…I couldn't keep myself from blushing and pausing while I typed and thought about Yuuri and Wolfram's intimacy throughout the story and hesitated about placing them but I did rate it T so I guess it would be alright. The song that Wolfram sang is a real song by Ric Segreto entitled Don't know what to do, don't know what to say. Sorry for the missing u's again if ever there are. Submit reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Yuuri's return**

"Well…ehem…" Wolfram cleared his throat "he…uhm…he…well, he wanted everyone to know that he was sure that he would be back today." He said, leaving the part about their…well, intimacy.

"I see." Murata said.

"We must then quickly retrieve his majesty's body before his soul returns." With that, Gwendal and Günter rose to leave.

"Wait," Conrad said standing up "his majesty's body has already been retrieved. All is ready."

--

As Yuuri continued walking in the bright light, he looked back but only saw another bright light. "I thought once you walk into the bright light, you're back?" he thought aloud. "Just keep walking." He was shocked to hear someone answer but still continued walking for he was pretty sure that it was Julia.

--

Everyone gathered in the room. Everyone except Wolfram. They had searched for him to tell him that they have retrieved Yuuri's body and that he was going to be really back with them in his body within an hour. However, minutes had passed and Wolfram still wasn't there. _Yuuri would be coming back soon_ Greta thought _Wolfram wouldn't be sad or lonely anymore and Chichiue and Otou-san would be happy again_. She held his hand as she waited for his return.

--

Wolfram was in the garden, smelling and picking flowers. He seemed to be happy and excited in Yuuri's return and wanted to give Yuuri something special. But he couldn't find anything that could please him. So with a heavy sigh he rose and ran towards the room where Yuuri's body was.

--

Yuuri awoke to see everyone around him and someone holding his hand. He hoped that it was Wolfram, however when he turned, he was a bit disappointed to see Greta holding his hand. "Everyone…where's Wolfram?" they looked at him and Conrad spoke "Don't worry heika, I'm sure he's on his way here."

"I need to see him now." He hurriedly left the room with Günter screaming "Heika, you have just arrived, you can't strain yourself yet!"

--

Yuuri ran across the baseball field then his eyes met green ones.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram smiled as he saw Yuuri running towards him. He ran too as he shouted "Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled. He had never been so happy in his life. He could now tell Wolfram how he felt. Show it, too. But then he noticed that Wolfram's smile turned to a shocked expression. Yuuri ran faster when he realized that Wolfram was slowly falling down. He was able to catch him in his arms.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said weakly with a soft smile on his face.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" then Yuuri realized an arrow on his back. Just like the arrow that hit him. "Wolfram, no!" he pleaded with unshed tears in his eyes.

"He should've killed me when he had a chance." He turned around and saw Kazuya, the man who shot him. He was able to escape from his prison cell and now wanted revenge "but instead he didn't because they said you wouldn't do that to anyone."

Yuuri started to cry as he looked at Wolfram who tried his best to open his eyes. "Why? Why do you interfere with s? What have we done to you?"

"You're a human, yet you are a king of the demon tribe, surrounded with handsome men and pretty women, with lots of money but what did you do to get it? You just continued promoting peace. You've never killed anyone or conquered any country for you to be surrounded with those."

"Just because of that?" Yuuri felt himself turning into the Maou.

"Just because of that?!" then he turned into the Maou. "Men who get envious and are greedy are irrational and cold. Your greed and inappropriate envy has caused a great pain to a lot. What you have done cannot be forgiven. It is not my principle to shed blood and take lives but I have no choice. You will receive punishment!" From the ground grew a "soil monster" and the man was shocked for he thought the king, being a human wouldn't have any magic. The monster carried him with one arm and ate him—if that was possible. Then slowly the monster fell down, burying the man alive and then written on the ground was the word "justice".

Conrad and Gwendal arrived "Nothing less than his majesty." Gwendal said then they walked towards their brother. Wolfram had been shot by a poisoned arrow, just like Yuuri. Most likely he'd have less than an hour to live. They called for Gisela while Cheri, Murata, Greta and Günter gathered around Yuuri and Wolfram.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram. He kneeled down and tried to heal him.

"Heika! You have just returned yet you summoned magic and now using it to heal Lord Bielefeld. You must stop! Gisela will be coming in a few minutes." Günter exclaimed.

"Yuuri's going to be okay, Günter. Let his majesty do as he pleases." Murata said.

Yuuri turned to Günter "I don't care! I can't live without him by my side. I can't and I won't stop until I can revive him!" with tears sliding down his cheeks, turning to Wolfram and holding his hand, he pleaded "Please don't go! Don't give up! Don't back out now. I need you, Wolf. I need to hear you call me a wimp again. I want you to stay with me. Don't be a wimp!"

Günter felt touched and proclaimed things about love while Wolfram who could hear everything they said, tried to talk but couldn't. He tried to respond by squeezing Yuuri's hand. Yuuri smiled. At least Wolfram could still hear him. After a few seconds, Wolfram felt his strength returning. He slowly opened his eyes which met black ones. Yuuri smiled. "Hey," Yuuri said weakly, smiling and caressing Wolfram's face as they both sat up "you had me worried there. Don't you ever do that again, Wolfie." Wolfram smiled and held Yuuri's hand which was on his cheek "I won't. I promise." Yuuri smiled then fell on Wolfram's lap exhausted, fell to a deep sleep. Wolfram brushed his black hair away from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I won't. I promise." He repeated.

**end of chapter 14**

Soil monster…I couldn't think of anything anymore, but it's something like that…So, Yuuri's back and Wolfie's back too. Hope you like it! Please submit reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Officially forever?**

Yuuri awoke in their bed with the moon shining down through their bedroom window then his eyes rested upon his prince looking outside their window with one hand against the glass.

"Wolfram?" Wolfram quickly turned and walked towards Yuuri.

"Hey there. You've put quite a show on today: returning from the grave, turning into the Maou and saving your precious fiancé."

Yuuri smiled and hugged Wolfram "You are my precious fiancé. I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't." Wolfram said, hugging back.

Yuuri looked into his eyes and kissed Wolfram. Wolfram touched his lips, doing a replay of what he did in their dream "It is better for real." Wolfram joked.

Yuuri smiled and Wolfram looked seriously into his eyes. "Is it true, what you said in our dream?"

Yuuri held Wolfram's hands "It is. I do." He then kissed his hands and decided to sing again. He smiled and sang.

"And now I concede on the night of this fifteenth song  
Of melancholy, of melancholy  
And now I will admit in this fourth line  
That I love you I love you"

Wolfram smiled but something bothered him "Yuuri, that isn't melancholy at all. But I thought you said that it was weird for two men to be together, and that it isn't right in your world?" Yuuri smiled and caressed his face as he continued singing.

"I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do"

Then he slowly tugged Wolfram to lean close to him. He smiled when their cheeks touched and whispered the song in his ear.

"'Cause tonight I leave my fears behind  
'Cause tonight I'll be right at your side"

"Yuuri, you always have. I know that. But do you really mean it after all the things that happened?" Yuuri smiled and continued singing

"It's the same it's the same  
And in this next line I'll say it all over again  
That I love you I love you"

Wolfram leaned back to look at Yuuri's face. Yuuri caressed his face once more and continued singing.

"I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do

'Cause tonight I leave my fears behind  
'Cause tonight I'll be right at your side"

Then he gently pulled Wolfram to bed.

"Lie down right next to me  
Lie down right next to me

And I will never let you go  
Never let you go"

He sang while replaying what he did in their dream, he pinned Wolfram down and placed passionate kisses on him. Then he looked into Wolfram's eyes as the blond asked weakly "will you…touch me?" Yuuri placed a light kiss on Wolfram's lips then said "Do you want me to?" The prince nodded and asked "I thought you didn't want to." Yuuri just smiled and answered by finishing the song.

"I leave my fears behind  
'Cause tonight I'll be right at your side"

Yuuri started to pull Wolfram's nightgown away when Wolfram stopped him by holding his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuuri stared at him in shock "Of course I do. I love you, Wolf. I really do. It started as love for a friend but it grew deeper. I fell in love with you. It was like a dream come true. I never knew how love felt so I didn't think that I did love you until I lost you. I never knew that my heart could feel so precious and that my love was real."

"I need to know that you'd be by my side forever. That we'd get married one day, officially. I can't be yours when you just want me to. It's forever or never."

"I really love you so. I promise I'll never leave. I promise that we will get married someday." He said, kissing Wolfram's hands.

Conrad happened to pass by their room and wanted to know if Yuuri had regained his consciousness when he heard Wolfram speak.

"Is it for real?" he peeked inside Yuuri and Wolfram's room. He was kind of shocked to see Yuuri on top of his brother, but he figured that they were old enough to know what they were doing.

"Yes, it is." _What is for real?_ He thought then he saw Wolfram smile and leaned forward to place a light kiss on Yuuri's lips. Then he saw Wolfram undoing Yuuri's buttoned PJ's as Yuuri in turn pulled Wolfram's nightgown away. He smiled and gently closed the door. It sure will be a long night.

--

Yuuri collapsed beside Wolfram then he pulled the covers over them. Under the covers they lay awake trying to catch their breath as they held each other in each other's arms. Yuuri placed a light kiss on Wolfram's forehead as he fingered something from his pocket. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give it, but he just wanted to make sure if it was still there. He would give it soon. He was sure for he truly felt it. Wolfram tucked his head under Yuuri's chin and held Yuuri's hand around his waist.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Wolfram."

**end of chapter 15**

This is so cheesy for me…this chapter's title is even a bore…I wrote it anyway, so there! The song that Yuuri sang is entitled broken sonnet by Hale (a Filipino band). It's actually a sad song if you listen to the whole song but I kinda made it a happy song by excluding the last line which was "still I see tears from your eyes. Maybe I'm just not the one for you". Anyway, submit reviews please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fascination**

The next day Yuuri awoke with Wolfram's lips on his. He smiled and said "You're up early." But to his surprise, Wolfram was still asleep. He laughed at the idea of him and Wolfram kissing while sleeping. It was weird, but sweet. He loved him, and Wolfram loved him too. He gently pressed his lips back against Wolfram's and smiled. He just kept still, admiring Wolfram's beauty. He felt happy that they had each other. Then Wolfram's eyes slowly opened then showed confusion. "Don't worry; I woke up with us in this position too." Wolfram frowned "That's worse." Then he realized that Yuuri got hurt so he tried to take it back "I guess I really am in love with a wimpy king." He joked. "Don't call me a wimp!" then they laughed.

--

During breakfast everyone noticed the couple's happy mood. Or the couple at least. Yuuri had become undeniably sweet to Wolfram, holding his hand from time to time and complimenting him.

"What's up with you two?" Murata asked teasingly.

"Huh?" Yuuri realized that they may have been rather _too_ sweet. His left hand was on top of Wolfram's right hand but when Murata inquired, he quickly took his hand off which made Wolfram frown while he muttered something under his breath that only Yuuri could hear.

"Don't call me a wimp!" he protested.

"Then why don't you admit what we talked about last night to everyone?"

Conrad smiled. He was glad no one noticed or else he'd be burned by his brother for eavesdropping last night.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri was red but then he looked at Wolfram who seemed hurt. He promised Wolfram that he'd leave his fears behind, but why did they have to broadcast it? It was Wolfram's wish anyway, and he'd do _anything_ for his beloved. Sighing as he placed his hand back on top of Wolfram's as he announced

"I have something to announce that we should celebrate for…" Wolfram looked at him in shock

"Yuuri…" he said softly. Yuuri smiled at him and continued "I have finally…uhm…well….I…I have finally…well…admitted…my….my…uhr…" Yuuri stammered, scratching his head with his right hand while his left was still on top of Wolfram's. Wolfram decided to take over. He stood, catching everyone's attention and started to say "Last night, Yuuri and I—" he stopped when Yuuri stood and slapped him on his left cheek.

"There!" Yuuri exclaimed proudly "I guess actions speak louder than words."

Everyone stood there, staring at him…including Wolfram.

"What? Don't you get it?" everyone shook their head in chorus except Wolfram who was still shocked holding his left cheek with his left hand while Yuuri still held his right.

"Geez…how do I explain it…after thorough thinking, I…well…last night I admitted the truth to Wolfram, that I loved him. So now I decided to properly ask his hand in marriage." Everyone cheered except Wolfram who was still in shock when Yuuri gave him a gentle kiss.

"We must get ready for his majesty's engagement party!" Günter exclaimed.

"Outu-san and chichiue are finally getting married!" said Greta.

_Married_ Yuuri thought. It made him blush. But it was now Wolfram's turn to talk "Yuuri only proposed for our engagement, but that doesn't mean we're getting married soon. He is a wimp after all." Wolfram teased.

Yuuri held both Wolfram's hands in his left hand while he searched his pocket with his right hand

"Is that so?" he said calmly and then he realized that _it_ was missing. He panicked

"No way! I lost it! Where could it be?"

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"I lost the—" he stopped when he realized that he was talking to Wolfram. He wanted to keep it a secret so he put on his goofy smile and blushed "Nothing."

"Hennachoko."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

--

Throughout the day, they didn't leave each other's sight. Whether it was Wolfram training his soldiers or Yuuri signing the mountain load of paperwork, they were always holding each other's hands. Though occasionally they had to let go, in less than an hour their hands held each other again. Even when Günter taught Yuuri his lessons, Wolfram was there.

Later on that night, they agreed to go to the baths before they went to bed. He was relaxing when Wolfram straddled on him, making the young king blush.

"Wolfram what are you—" Wolfram placed a finger on Yuuri lips and smiled teasingly.

"I am going to be your spouse soon so it doesn't matter."

Wolfram sure is a good seductress, for Yuuri started feeling woozy as Wolfram started placing fiery kisses on him. Just then he felt eager. Wolfram sure was good at arousing him. But then their intimacy ended soon when a whirlpool started forming.

"No way!" Wolfram exclaimed, holding on to Yuuri.

"Not again!" Yuuri complained.

--

Much to their surprise, not only had they returned _naked_ in the Shibuya residence's bathroom, but Yuuri's family was also there. Yep, _all_ of them. They both blushed. Yuuri thanked Shinou that the water was up to their chest.

"Yuuri," his mother started ecstatically "we received the news of your _official _engagement with Wolfram. We're so proud of you! We've always known about you being the Maou, Yuuri, but being engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld was a surprise!" "I didn't know you preferred pretty blonds." Shori teased. Jennifer noticed that both of them were blushing madly so she decided to give them some privacy. "Okay then, we'll leave the two of you for now. But I'll get to know more about Wolf-chan later okay?" "And we'll talk about the wedding later during dinner." Shouma said proudly.

They closed the door and left the two lovers still blushing.

"They seem nice and happy about our engagement, Yuuri." Wolfram said looking at Yuuri who seemed to still be recovering from embarrassment. Yuuri slowly looked at Wolfram and studied him. _Wolfram seems to like my family and vice versa…that's okay…that's great…damn! He looks so hot! He really is sexy…argh! What's happening to me?! But he's so hot! I guess it's okay since he's my fiancé…he's so beautiful, I could—_ his thoughts were cut off when Wolfram shouted "Hey! What are you thinking about again?! Don't you dare cheat on me, you wimp! Are you fantasizing about someone else other than me?!"

Yuuri blushed and looked away, just then Wolfram started to choke him "Answer me, wimp!"

"It was you, okay?!" Yuuri spat out.

Wolfram let go of his neck and sat beside him. But then Wolfram started to straddle on him, again. Wolfram placed his arms around the blushing king's neck.

"You were fantasizing about me?"

"I-I well—ah!" Yuuri flinched when Wolfram stared into his eyes

"You can't always be dominant over me you know. I'd like to feel it too…" Yuuri saw Wolfram's green eyes clouded with lust. He didn't know what he should do, if it was too take the blond off him or just lay back and let him arouse him. Then Wolfram leaned closer and whispered weakly in his ear "…if you'd let me…" Yuuri finally got to his senses and held Wolfram's shoulder

"Wolfram! We're in a bath, and in my parents' house! It wouldn't be—" he stopped when he realized that the green eyes he loved so much started to fill with tears so he decided to change it and continued "fair to you, so I'd let you have me."

Wolfram smiled seductively then Yuuri sweat-dropped "Uhm…are you sure you want it now or maybe later tonight?" Wolfram leaned and whispered in his ear "Can't I have you now?" Yuuri blushed "I-ah—well…I…Wolfram, can't it be tonight?" Wolfram stared at him emotionlessly then he stood and went off the bath

"Wolfram? What are you doing?"

"Hennachoko!"

"What?! What did I do this time?" Wolfram slowly turned with tears in his eyes "Yuuri, am I ugly to you? Am I that disgusting? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you! And no! You're not ugly neither are you disgusting! That isn't what I mean," he said standing up and reaching for the blond

"I just…want it to be tonight…I promise I'll let you have me tonight…" then he whispered in Wolfram's ear

"I'd have to prepare myself wouldn't I?" To his surprise, Wolfram pushed him away blushing as he asked

"Did I just ask that aloud? That I wanted to be on top?" Yuuri looked at him confused

"Yeah, I was shocked too but I'll let you have what you want." He looked at Wolfram who was blushing madly.

"Wolfram? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I did that and said that out loud!"

"Wolfram, it's okay. Don't keep anything from me okay? Please remember that I'd do anything for you." then he leaned and whispered softly in Wolfram's ear "You know, you keep on surprising me, and I love surprises." Yuuri caressed his face then gave Wolfram a chaste kiss. He got the towels and gave one to Wolfram.

He led Wolfram to his room and started to get dress when Wolfram warned him "Don't look." He turned to look which made Wolfram blush "Oi! I said don't look!" Wolfram turned his back on Yuuri and covered himself again. Yuuri placed his hands around Wolfram's waist and whispered seductively "Why not? You're beautiful Wolfram and I've seen you already so no need to be shy." Yuuri tugged the towel away and Wolfram turned to kiss him passionately as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. They broke it off for air, blushing. "Hennachoko." Wolfram teased. They turned their back on each other and got dressed. After dressing, Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and spoke "I guess we better go downstairs for lunch." Wolfram nodded and followed Yuuri.

--

"Yuu-chan! Do you and Wolfram have any developments?" Yuuri flinched at the question while Wolfram blushed, staring at his food. "Uhm…what do you mean?" Yuuri's mother giggled and spoke "You know what I mean!" Yuuri thought for a second. Should he be _that_ open to his mother?

He sighed "Well we—"

"I thought so!" Jennifer interrupted.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who squeezed his hand. Wolfram really was greatly embarrassed.

Jennifer stood and went to the kitchen and got a basket "Why don't you and Wolf-chan go to the park for a picnic? That would be romantic!"

The couple blushed but Yuuri stood "Great! I'll….just get something."

He ran and went to his bedroom looking through his table "Where did I place it?!" then he placed his hand in his pocket and felt it "Oh, good! At least I'm ready."

**end of chapter 16**

Err…I was still blushing when I typed those parts…and it's getting cheesier…that's how it came to be anyway…I just hope this story wouldn't be a "failure" as Annisinna (sp?) would put it. Anyway, submit reviews as always


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bliss**

"Bye! Don't forget to be back by 6! Have fun Wolf-chan and Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri turned to look at his mom and waved goodbye. He looked at Wolfram who seemed to be bedazzled by the surroundings. Yuuri quietly slipped his hand into Wolfram's, thinking that Wolfram wouldn't notice but he did. He looked at Yuuri and smiled "Now, you better not cheat on your fiancé!" Yuuri looked and frowned "Now why would I cheat on my bishounen?" "Bishounen? _Your _bishounen?" Wolfram repeated as he blushed "Yep." Yuuri nodded. Wolfram noticed Yuuri smiling at him "What are you smiling at wimp?" "Nothing…" Yuuri said as he turned to look away. "Tell me you wimp!" Wolfram said as he pulled on Yuuri's hand when he stopped. "Okay! Okay. I…well….I think you look really cute when you're blushing." Wolfram flushed and Yuuri tried to hide his blush by thinking of other things as they continued walking to the park.

They finally arrived at the park so they laid the blanket and sat on the grass. Yuuri looked up and observed the sky. _It sure is a cloudy day, _Yuuri thought_ I wonder if it would rain tomorrow…that would mean classes would be suspended and I could spend more time with Wolf…_ he changed his gaze from the sky to Wolfram who seemed to be smiling at him. They ate their sandwiches while Wolfram continued asking questions about his world and Yuuri happily answered them. _Wolfram sure is beautiful…_ Yuuri thought in between answers. Wolfram kept asking questions about what he saw around, but in between questions, he'd look at Yuuri and think_ He's so hot…_ Wolfram really felt happy being with Yuuri. He decided to show it. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who gave him a smile. A smile that only came once in a blue moon, a special smile that he only showed when he was truly happy.

Yuuri decided to start his move. He placed his hand on top of Wolfram's and looked into his green eyes. "Uhm…I just realized I never did say sorry for the times that I asked you to leave my room and when I didn't treasure your "affection" for me back then." Wolfram's eyes softened. Yuuri always tried to make things right. That was what he liked about his king. "It's okay. I also realized I never said sorry when I kicked you out of our bed and when I became too jealous. Though I got hurt when you seemed to be pushing me away back then, I realized that everything that's worthwhile will cause you pain but what matters is how happy it makes you. And I'm happy I have you, even though you're a wimp." Yuuri smiled.

"Thank you, Wolf."

"For what?"

"For everything. Being there when I was weak, accepting me even I pushed you away before, following me around though sometimes it sucked," Yuuri joked then he held Wolfram's hand close to his face "and for being the one person I can run to whenever I have a problem, even if it was 'wimpy' you'd always make me smile." Then he kissed Wolfram's hand. _At least this isn't really a great deal of public display of affection_ Yuuri thought. They were smiling at each other for a while when raindrops started falling. "I think we should go or else we'd get soaked." Wolfram spoke, fixing their picnic. Yuuri looked around. Everyone was leaving the park _this is my chance_ he thought. Wolfram helped him stand and started to walk when Yuuri pulled Wolfram to a stop. "Yuuri, what are you—?" he stopped when Yuuri kissed him. The rain poured over them. After a while Yuuri smiled as they pulled away. "Isn't it right? Kissing someone you love the most in the rain?" Wolfram blushed. "I didn't know about it…" Yuuri kneeled down and took _it_ from his pocket. "Well, I've been hiding this since last year, and I haven't thought of it much, until a few days ago, I realized that I did love you, I do and always will. Now, you wanted a wedding. I'm not sure if it's also a custom in Shin Makoku, but here you give a ring to the person you're going to get married to. So…ehem" Yuuri cleared his throat then looked into Wolfram's eyes just as the lightning appeared and the thunder roared "Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you marry me?" Wolfram kneeled in front of him and hugged him. "Of course Yuuri, I'd love to. I love you too." Wolfram looked at the ring. It was gold and had and emerald stone with two diamonds beside it. Yuuri looked at it. Even with the rain it glistened like Wolfram's eyes. Wolfram pulled away from the hug and looked into Yuuri's black eyes "Just as the sun shines its radiance on the sea, you have touched my heart forever with the colors of your love. For all you are to me, for each special gift from you soul, I love you." Yuuri smiled and pressed his lips against Wolfram's as he spoke "You are my one and only beloved prince. I am grateful for always having you by my side, and who wants to be. For everything that you have done for me, every sacrifice and joy, I love you." Wolfram smiled and gave Yuuri a passionate kiss then they got up and walked back home in the rain.

--

"My, oh my, you boys will get sick if you don't change. Why don't you take a quick bath then come down for dinner?" Jennifer said as she pushed them into the bathroom.

Once inside, Yuuri and Wolfram started to undress and got in the bath. Yuuri turned and smiled as he said "Why don't you let me wash your back?" Wolfram grinned "Only if you'd let me wash yours."

During dinner the only topic they talked about was Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri got pretty sick of it but he was pleased that no one opposed his and Wolfram's engagement. He'd just have to tell them later that he had given Wolfram the ring already.

--In Yuuri's bedroom around 11pm—

Wolfram fell on the bed beside Yuuri, grasping for air. He intertwined his fingers with

Yuuri's and smiled. Yuuri grinned "I told you I don't' break promises. That was—" he stopped when Wolfram kissed him. Yuuri smiled when they broke it off.

"Uhm, Yuuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"What did you…uhm….feel when I first kissed you in this room?"

Yuuri blushed "Well…I felt happy, like I was on cloud nine and that I had…" Yuuri blushed even more "…butterflies in my stomach." Then Yuuri pulled the covers over him.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram complained while trying to remove the blanket from Yuuri's head. Yuuri finally gave in and showed his face to Wolfram. Wolfram smiled "You know, Yuuri…you look really cute when you're blushing."

Yuuri smiled "Thanks. You do, too. What did you feel when you kissed me and when I hugged you?"

Wolfram smiled "Well…I felt happy. I didn't know what made me kiss you but I felt happy when you didn't get mad at me. I actually felt ecstatic when you hugged me."

"I'm glad." Yuuri whispered.

Just then Wolfram placed himself on top of Yuuri. "Wolfram, we just—" Wolfram placed a finger over Yuuri's mouth and whispered "I'm not gonna do it again, hennachoko. But you are." Yuuri grinned as they swap positions.

"No touch has ever felt so wonderful…" Wolfram said, gripping Yuuri's shoulders.  
"You are incredible" Yuuri said, caressing his face.  
"…and a deeper love I've never known." Wolfram said, holding Yuuri's hand against his face.

"I'll never let you go" promised Yuuri.  
"I swear this love is true…" said Wolfram placing Yuuri's hand on his chest.  
"…now and forever to you…" Yuuri said leaning on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"…only for you…" Wolfram said then Yuuri leaned down and kissed him.

"…to you…" Yuuri said as he broke off the kiss.

--

Yuuri smiled as he lay beside Wolfram threading their fingers together. Wolfram decided to ask him what he was trying to say the morning before he first got into Yuuri's world.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"You probably wouldn't remember it but the morning after you taught me baseball, you were whispering something am I correct?"  
Yuuri blushed "Well, more like singing something…"

"What was it about?"

"It was about…well…me trying to tell you that…I loved you..."

"Oh," Wolfram blushed. He leaned and gave Yuuri a quick kiss as he said "Hennachoko."

Yuuri smiled and Wolfram looked at him. He knew why Yuuri was smiling, but he wanted to hear it from Yuuri. "Why are you smiling, hennachoko?" Wolfram asked in a soft tone. Yuuri kissed Wolfram's hand as he spoke "I'm glad that I can see you every morning when I open my eyes. That I can feel your heart beating beside me every night. But most of all, I'm glad am and always will be spending my life with you… Can we just feel this way together till the end of all time?" Wolfram grinned "We can. I'm glad that you know that you can run to these open arms when no one else understands. That we can tell the whole world you're mine, and I'm yours. And I'm also glad that I will be and am spending my life with you, too. Can't you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand?" Yuuri leaned closer "I do and I'm sure you can too, right?" Wolfram grinned as he too leaned closer "I do." And they ended the night with a kiss and slept with their fingers intertwined together.

**end of chapter 17**

Gyah…this story turned out to be "cheesier" and "T-er" than I expected…oh well…hope you like it anyway. Haha _…the lightning appeared and the thunder roared_ sounds creepy don't you think? Haha…Oh yeah! Biggest accomplishment during Christmas break: I was finally able to watch Kyou Kara Maou in English! (though what I was able to watch were only the last two episodes of season one…haha, poor me) and I finally bought the second season of it (though it only had up to episode 71…oh well, it's better to have some than none) and now that I've finally watched it, I realized that my Wolfram in this story is totally OC…but I'm just too stubborn to change him…haha…anyway, on to the next chappie! I think I'm gonna make a sequel to this story since I'm planning to finish this story with Yuuri and Wolf's wedding. Haha, that's a spoiler but I think that's already obvious…Tell me what you think! Don't forget to submit reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Forever by your side, forever yours**

The next day, Murata came to their house and took them out. "We're supposed to be transported back anytime now." explained Murata "Almost a month has passed in Shin Makoku so I think Ulrike would call us back around now." They arrived at the lake and Murata pushed the two in then jumped in after them.

They found themselves in the fountain at the Original King's castle with Conrad, Greta, Gwendal, Ulrike and Günter who seemed to have been waiting for quite a while. Conrad helped Yuuri up as Günter handed them each a towel and their change of clothes. They were heading back to the Blood Pledge castle when Yuuri asked "What's wrong? Why did we have to go back? Is there an emergency again?"

Murata shook his head "No there isn't but aren't you suppose to get married to Wolfram already?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was talking to Conrad at that moment. Yeah, he was but he didn't know how to prepare a wedding and create a guest list. He walked closer to Günter and whispered so that Wolfram wouldn't hear

"Günter, could you help me?" Günter seemed pleased

"Why yes, your majesty. I'd love to. About what is it, your majesty?"

Yuuri grinned "I'm glad you agreed. Can you please make the arrangements and preparations for our wedding as well as the guest list?"

Günter paled "Wedding?"

"Yeah. Our wedding. Remember, that I announced during breakfast a few weeks ago about our official engagement?"

Günter nodded. "Yes your majesty, I do remember…"

"Great! I'll leave the preparations to you and to Cheri. Thanks Günter!"

Then Yuuri ran off to chat with his bride-to-be and future brother-in-law.

--

Everything moved fast for the two of them. It seemed as if they were in their own world together, never really minding what was happening outside. What can they do? They were in love—and that's how lovers felt. Nothing needed more than being beside each other, being able to talk and see each other. Then there was flirting. Yuuri had never been much of a flirt and Wolfram wasn't good with it. But then it just came out, as if they knew how they could grab each other's attention with a single look.

Yuuri felt like Wolfram was the best thing he ever had—he didn't even have any second thoughts about their marriage. He had it prepared and ready. He didn't think that he was too young. He had a brighter future in Shin Makoku—but that didn't mean he'd leave his biological family behind in earth, that only meant that he'd be spending more time in Shin Makoku where he was king, where he was soon going to marry someone he is truly, deeply in love with.

Wolfram felt like it was too good to be true. Oftentimes he'd be afraid to just wake up and realize that it had all been a dream—but it wasn't. Yuuri had admitted his love for Wolfram. He had officially asked for them to be engaged. And finally, he had officially set the date for their marriage. Now, it was going to be sure—they'd always be together, as one life, one heart—one creation. They were bounded by love and nothing was going to break it, ever.

Now it had only been 5 hours since they arrived from earth, but for them it had been eternity. They had always seen each other every hours or so, but they never really had the chance to just be with each other. They were too busy with their duties and responsibilities, signing more papers for Yuuri and Wolfram training his soldiers.

Soon enough, dinnertime came and everyone was seated at the dinning table. It had been set; the date was at the 29th of January. It would be a week and a half from now.

"Great! Daddy, Papa and I are officially going to be a family!" Greta exclaimed.

"My young Wolfram is finally going to be married. Well, it's about time anyway." Cheri voiced.

The lovers smiled in thanks to everyone. No one had opposed their marriage, nothing bad had happened and hopefully nothing will. Consciously, Yuuri placed his hand on top Wolfram's as he leaned and whispered loud enough only for Wolfram to hear "I can't wait." With a smile. Wolfram blushed "Me neither."

Yuuri stood up, catching everyone's attention "Uhm, thank you everyone for you help today in helping out in the wedding ceremony, we truly appreciate it." He said, holding Wolfram's hand as he too, stood. "We would like to retire for the night, thank you." Everyone nodded and said their goodnights.

--

Yuuri led Wolfram to their chambers and got dressed into his pajamas. He waited for Wolfram to get changed as he sat on their bed, trying to recall a little poem of some sort that he made for Wolfram.

Wolfram came in his usual pink nightgown, slightly in wonder of why Yuuri had for them to leave so early when neither of them looked tired. When Yuuri said that he couldn't wait, he thought it was about their wedding so he replied with a neither. As he walked over to his side of the bed, he ruffled his hand through his hair as he pondered on what Yuuri would want to do.

He sat in bed, like the king. For what seemed awhile, they just stared at each other, with a blank expression in their eyes. Finally, Yuuri had remembered all that he wanted to say and slowly reached for Wolfram's hand as he began to speak. "I…just created a little something for you…it's not much but…over the time, these thoughts just came up to me and…uhm…"

Wolfram smiled. Though Yuuri looked cute being shy, he didn't want them to act like kind strangers. He wanted them to act as they were "best friends" as Yuuri called them. So to lighten up the mood, he cupped Yuuri's cheek and softly said "Hennachoko, get it over with. What do you want to say?"

Yuuri smiled, feeling a little more relaxed. He cleared his throat and looked straight into Wolfram's eyes. People say that one's eyes are the windows to one's soul, and Yuuri could see right through. He could tell that he was at peace, contented and happy. He all had wanted Wolfram to be happy, and he was able to do that without anyone's expense. He smiled and held his hand against the hand that held his cheek and started to talk "In a world of rush and crush and crowds, it all comes down to this—A tender word, a gentle touch, a smile, a look, a kiss."

He leaned a little forward and brushed his lips against the blonde's and continued "It all comes down to faith and trust; it all comes down to whether we're going through it alone or know we're in this thing together…" Wolfram's eyes softened. All his life he felt alone. Then Yuuri came, he insulted his mother then a slap. An engagement made a duel to try to break it, but one failed and they were bound. It had been an honest mistake, and Yuuri would never love him, he always thought. But overtime, the boy had learned to love him in return.

"In a world of hype and hurry, in a world of push and shove, it all comes down to you and me…It all comes down to love." Wolfram smiled and brushed Yuuri's hair with his hand. Yuuri caught it and held it against his chest "Just one and a half more weeks left, isn't it?" he said as he kissed Wolfram's hand. Wolfram nodded "Yeah. In my mind I can't believe it's true. But I'm glad it's true. For a few days now, I've been afraid that I would wake up and this would all be a dream." Yuuri caressed his cheek "But it isn't. It's for real, Wolfram. It is." He said as he leaned so that their foreheads met. Then Wolfram held his hand against his chest and pleaded "Please, don't ever leave me. I am all alone without you. My days are dark without the glimpse of you." Yuuri smiled "Never. I'll bring you wherever I go, we'll laugh, we'll cry. We'll do everything together. I promise you, I will never leave you alone. It became clearer to me in these past months. Your love is like the sun that lights up my whole world I feel the warmth, inside. I realized that you were the most important thing in my life." He raised his hand to caress the prince's cheek once again "I don't love you _just_ because you're beautiful." Wolfram blushed at the compliment "I know that beauty fades. Everything dies but…" he raised Wolfram's chin and started leaning in for a kiss "…my love for you will never die." He sealed the gap in between and closed his eyes.

After a while, Wolfram broke the kiss. It was his time to speak "I told you that I loved you but now I'm promising you that I'll love you forever. No one and nothing can break my promise, ever." Yuuri grinned "That'll be my promise to you too, then." Wolfram smiled, he smelled a little time for childish fights

"Copycat." He grinned

"What?" Yuuri was surprised, wondering why Wolfram would like to ruin such a blissful moment.

"Copy. Cat." He smirked and got on his knees and crawled towards Yuuri. Yuuri grinned as he got the message "Fine. I'm the copycat. But you're my inspiration." Wolfram's eyes softened as he stopped, touched by what Yuuri had said. Yuuri took the chance of distraction by going all fours and crawled fast as he aimed for Wolfram's lips, knocking the blond prince to lie down flat on bed. With Yuuri pinning him down to bed continuing to kiss him passionately, he grinned in his head. He never thought he would be able to make Yuuri fall for him, but now they were officially engaged and they were getting married in less than two weeks. He held Yuuri shoulders and pushed him up, to stop Yuuri from attacking his lips. "Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, getting support from his arms as he raised himself, wondering why his prince had stopped it again "What's wrong?" Wolfram smiled "Yuuri," he caressed Yuuri's cheek "make love to me."

Yuuri smiled innocently "But aren't we supposed to wait for our wedding night?" Yuuri asked, teasing Wolfram. Wolfram smiled evilly "I guess you're right." He stated as he pushed Yuuri off him "We should wait. Goodnight." And with that he hid under the covers. Yuuri blinked. What? Did Wolfram just give up? "Uhm, Wolfram…" he asked as he shook the body underneath the covers "Can't I…" he stopped; maybe this was one of Wolfram's teasing techniques or something so he'd play with it.

"Can't you what?" Wolfram asked, peeking from other the covers with only revealing his bright emerald eyes and forehead. His eyes looked enticing for Yuuri and he looked cute like a child who was hiding from something, holding blanket up to his nose.

"Can't I…have a goodnight kiss?" Wolfram sighed with a smile in defeat "Okay, fine. You win this round." Wolfram slightly loosened his grip on the covers "What are you waiting for?" he teased. Taking it as a cue, Yuuri grinned and grabbed the covers from Wolfram's hand and threw it over them.

-

Just outside the king's chambers though, were three nosy maids listening to their conversation "Ooh! 'I am all alone without you. My days are dark without the glimpse of you.' That's so sweet of Lord Wolfram to say!" squealed one.

"No, Heika's 'I'm the copycat. But you're my inspiration.' Is romantic!" argued the other.

"I don't think neither of those are sweet nor romantic. I think—" the red-haired stopped for a faint sound of tapping heels was heard. Soon enough, Conrad was seen in the hall way with his infamous smile on.

"I see you three are done with your work?" he asked.

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"I won't suspend you or anything for eavesdropping in the king's chambers," they gulped "but I will give you a warning."

"Hai!" the said with a salute "We shall get ready for tomorrow." Then they all left in a hurry.

Contented, Conrad sighed. Then he himself leaned in the door. Hearing a few moans and gasps, his face looked troubled. Then his face lightened up. They were going to get married in about a week, so it wouldn't do any harm. He walked away and thought of the report he would give to his older brother who sent him. What can they do? They were worried about their youngest brother. But they were all aware that their brother was in good hands. Yuuri would never hurt Wolfram, that's for sure.

-

As Yuuri lay beside Wolfram, watching him with weary eyes, he made a promise to never hurt the one he loved the most. He leaned over the sleeping prince that lay beside him to kiss him goodnight then joined his fiancé in the other world of dreams.

--

The next few days had been so busy that the days flew by quickly. Soon enough, it was the 28th of January, the day just before the big day and everyone was busy. Yuuri rushed through the halls in search for Wolfram. He had just received a message that his bride-to-be would not be sleeping in his chambers, and asked him not to worry. How can he not be worried? They were getting married the next day yet he wanted to get his own room for the night.

Hours had passed and he still hadn't seen his beloved. He looked at his watch and sighed. At least it was dinnertime. Wolfram, for sure would be there.

He opened the two big doors to the dining room and saw everyone present, waiting for him. He went to his seat and leaned over to Wolfram "Why don't you want to stay with me tonight?"

Wolfram smiled. The king sure was young, he still had much to learn and he was there to help him. "Of course the future bride isn't suppose to sleep in the same bed of her husband."

Yuuri frowned. He understood, but how was he going to go through a cold night without the warmth of the other?

-

After a while, Yuuri was walking through the hallway when he saw Wolfram, panting as he leaned against the wall, as if he was being chased.

Worried, he walked over the blond "Wolfram, are you alright?"

Wolfram nodded then threw his arms around Yuuri's neck "I was looking for you. Why did you just leave?"

Yuuri frowned a bit, but still placed his hands around Wolfram's waist, as if on instinct "I thought you said you wanted to sleep in your own room for the night."

Wolfram smiled "Yeah but…" he left it hanging as he gazed into Yuuri's onyx eyes.

"But what?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram grinned and his eyes glistened with happiness as he teased his king one last time as a fiancé "but can't I have a goodnight kiss?"

Yuuri smiled and leaned. He brushed his lips against Wolfram then they both withdrew their hands. With one last goodbye, the two headed towards the rooms they were staying for the night. Contented and glad that they were to become one tomorrow. Bound by love.

**end of chapter 18**

I want to thank everyone who has given a review on my fanfic, they made me happy and became my inspiration to write more. I hope I didn't disappoint you.

I'm sorry the update took so long. I wanted to finish this story today and post it together with it's sequel in time for Valentine's (the day of love…mind wanders off) but I got caught up in schoolwork. Hopefully, this chapter's long enough and good enough for the wait. My other fanfic entitled _The Clandestine of the ardor potion_ and this fanfic would probably be updated around the week after the next because I have exams next week and more schoolwork to finish.

Anyway, back to this chapter, I think I made both Yuuri and Wolfram OC…in fact, in the whole story…but anyway, I'm no expert. Please tell me what you think, add a review! It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Thanks! If ever you did…

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had so much to do and I couldn't get hold of the internet…I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter, though!

**Chapter 19: A promise to be enamored forever**

Yuuri awoke looking for a trace of Wolfram by his side, and then he realized that they were to be married today. It was a custom that the bride and groom sleep in different rooms the night before their wedding. He felt for Wolfram's pillow and sniffed it gently. It still had Wolfram's scent. He stretched his arms and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30; the castle wakes up at 7 so he's up early. He got out of bed and looked out of his window and pondered for some time about this decision. Getting married to Wolfram would change a lot of things, but it's what he wants and it's also what Wolfram's been dreaming of. He smiled at the rising sun and set off to the baths. He was definitely sure, he didn't and wouldn't have any regrets.

-

Wolfram was shocked to hear that they were to have breakfast in their own rooms. _This is going a bit far,_ he thought _so we really aren't allowed to see each other until the ceremony…_

He was disappointed, but just a little sacrifice for a greater purpose wouldn't be too bad. He smiled and enjoyed his breakfast in bed.

-

Yuuri frowned when Conrad had told him of their condition. Oh well, it would only be a few hours before he'd see Wolfram anyway, he could endure it. Just a few hours until they'd get married…then it hit him—what was…

"Conrad, what's Wolfram going to wear?"

Conrad smiled and ruffled his godson's black hair "You'll see, your majesty."

Yuuri frowned once more "It's Yuuri, Conrad. But honestly, since we're both guys and I'm the Demon King, isn't Wolfram the supposed bride in this wedding? Because I sure wouldn't want to be the bride, though my mom would love to see me in a dress…" he frowned and remember his childhood year then continued "and Wolfram's pretty and all so…"

Conrad smiled once again "Patience, Yuuri. You'll see."

Yuuri blushed as images Wolfram in different wedding gowns came in his head. He shook his head. He loves Wolfram for who he is and nothing will change that. Today, they'd make a vow to love each other forever—and he can promise for all eternity, not just as long as they'd live.

Conrad and Murata helped him into his usual uniform and sash as Günter cleaned and readied the crowns for the royal couple.

-

Wolfram sat on a chair facing a mirror as his mother continued to brush his hair.

"Ah, Wolfram!" Cheri exclaimed "You look so beautiful! My baby boy's all grown up! Yuuri's gonna love you in this!"

Wolfram smiled "He already does."

"And that is what you'll be wearing tonight at the party." His mother pointed a set of white clothing laid out on his bed. He flushed. Seeing his reaction, Cheri giggled "Didn't I tell you that there'd be a party after?"

"Apparently, no and you didn't tell me I'd have to wear _that_ either!" He exclaimed, pointing at the ivory, silk clothing "Can't I just where this?" he emphasized what he was wearing at the moment for the wedding ceremony.

"Oh common, Wolf. Don't pretend that you don't like it. Don't you want to charm his majesty?"

Wolfram blushed. His mother could see right through him. She always has. He nodded "Fine."

-

Murata sat down on Yuuri's bed, reading and practicing what he had to say for the royal wedding. He watched Yuuri from afar who was being pampered by his godfather and advisor. He knew this would come one day, but he just couldn't live with the fact that Yuuri was getting married. Sure, they had different lives in earth and in Shin Makoku but it was a little too soon…he shrugged off the thought and smiled at his friend. He would be there for him, no matter what. And with his wisdom, he could see that Wolfram would be of big help for Yuuri, for someone to love and cherish him in a way that no one else really could.

-

Wolfram coughed, his mother was throwing on a lot of make up on him even though he hadn't agreed to it. His mom kept squealing about things and he couldn't help but laugh as he wiped her make up off him when she suddenly became quite. He looked at her who was looking at his and Yuuri's picture at the mall. He sat next to her then she looked at him with sad eyes

"You know Yuuri's half-human, right?"

"Yes. What about him being half-human?"

She sighed and gave the picture to her son "Remember Conrad's father? Dan Hiri Weller?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"He…died long ago right?"

"Yes…"  
"And Conrad's aging faster than your brother…"

"I see." Wolfram slumped his back. He felt tears forming at the side of his eyes. He hadn't thought about it for some time.

If he had to live without him, what kind of life would that be? Yuuri is his world, his heart and soul…if he would…die…without him, there'd be no sun in his sky, no love in his life…he'd be lost if he lost Yuuri…how would he live without him? If he'd age faster than him, how would he survive? He had forgotten about aging. Humans age faster than Mazoku's. Making Yuuri a half would still make him age faster than pure-blooded Mazoku. And Wolfram was a pure-blooded Mazoku.

He looked up. He won't let his tears fall. No, not now. He needed control—he shouldn't cry it was his wedding day. He'd get married to the man he had always loved—and always will. He smiled at his mother and gave her a hug "I'll leave that to the future. For now, I'm getting married and that's all that matters."

She smiled at her son's speech and kissed him which earned her a grunt. She laughed for a while when the bells rang. It was time.

--

The procession had started in the Original King's castle. Yuuri and Murata stood on where the boxes had used to be on. There had been a lot of people that day, having their allies. All the guests had entered and it was their families' turn. He didn't invite his family to their wedding in Shin Makoku since his mom planned on having another wedding at a hotel in earth. Everyone wore something like uniform they always wore except that it looked a bit grand and its colors were fuller. Finally, everyone had settled in their seats and it was the bride's time to come. Greta and Beatrice had come before him like flower girls and now it was Wolfram's turn.

It hit him again _What will he be wearing?_ He thought.

As if the Great Sage heard him, he turned to him and smiled "What he'd be wearing wouldn't matter, right? Since you love him just the same?"

Yuuri looked at his friend and smiled "Yeah, I will."

Murata turned to face the door and spoke "Now, you'll see."

Yuuri slowly turned his head to face the door. His eyes opened wide. Wolfram looked…perfect. Wolfram wore a suit almost like his usual blue uniform, except that everything was white. Almost silvery-white or creamy white, embroidered in light gold trimmings. His golden locks looked soft and silky. His eyes seemed bright and happy. His porcelain skin wasn't pale or too white…it seemed creamy. His lips had a small tint of pink—probably Cheri's doing. He looked like…_an angel_ Yuuri thought to himself.

Wolfram walked graciously through the long isle and everyone stared at him. He flushed a little when he realized that Yuuri was gawking at him. He locked his eyes on Yuuri's and smiled at him, making the king blush at getting caught staring. He slowly walked up and they held each other's hands. Murata started the ceremony, but they didn't notice. They stared into each other's eyes, rarely hearing Murata's words. It seemed that as they looked into each others' eyes and held hands, only the two of them existed in the whole world.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, love is not pompous, it is not rude; it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered; it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrong doing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things…"

_Yes, for Wolfram, I'll endure everything; I'll protect him from harm and all evil. He's very important to me, more important than my own life. _Yuuri thought as he squeezed Wolfram's hand a bit _I wouldn't know how to live on if I'd lose him._

_For Yuuri, I've already done a lot of things for him and our marriage won't change anything. He's still my king but I won't surrender my life just for that, he's someone more important than lands and treasures to protect, he's my beloved._ Wolfram felt Yuuri squeeze his hand and he smiled _After all this, I wouldn't know how to live on if I'd never see him again…_

"…so faith, hope, love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram had given him all those three but the greatest thing he gave was his love. His love had helped Yuuri endure the hardship in being king because Wolfram always made it light for him. He pointed out his mistakes and told him everything. He did his best to comfort him when he felt troubled.

Wolfram squeezed his hand. Yuuri had given hope to all Mazoku to bring an era where humans and Mazokus would peacefully co-exist and he had. He gave him faith to believe in amidst the past wars. Finally, he gave him love—which Wolfram thought Yuuri would never give.

"When two people are under the influence of he most violent, most insane, most delusive, and most transient of all passions, they are required to swear that they will remain in the excited, abnormal and exhausting condition continuously until death do them part."

Wolfram smiled. That's something he can promise so easily with his life. Yuuri frowned. Even death shouldn't separate them. It must be for all eternity. He whispered only loud enough for Wolfram to hear "Along with this promise, I suggest we swear that even death cannot separate us. That our love will remain for all eternity…"

Wolfram's smile faltered. He had forgotten about Yuuri aging faster than him. But yes, even if Yuuri would die before him, he'd save his love for him until they meet again. He smiled at Yuuri "Yes, I do." He whispered.

"Then I do, too." Yuuri whispered, smiling as he brought Wolfram's right hand up to kiss it.

The time for exchanging rings had come, it was a custom that Yuuri asked Murata to add in the ceremony and he gladly obliged.

It was then that they realized they weren't alone for the noticed that Murata had turned to Yuuri, saying "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. Now that the vows have been made, you may, as in Earth and Shin Makoku's traditions, kiss the bride."

Wolfram got a bit agitated by the thought of him as the wife, but it didn't matter that much. He has Yuuri as his husband anyway, and that's all that matters. They faced each other and leaned with their eyes closing. The kiss was chaste. It was pure and true. It had to be, since it was their first kiss as husband and wife. For a while, they felt like they were alone in the world and everything had become silent. When they opened their eyes, they looked around and saw everyone cheering for them.

"I now present to you:" Murata started to announce as he placed the crown Yuuri's head "His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Demon King and" then he got the other crown and placed it on Wolfram's head "his royal consort, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya."

The crowd cheered once more and they started to walk down the isle. Yuuri was a bit uncertain, trying to balance the crown on his head.

Wolfram snorted "Hmph, such an undignified, wimpy king!"

Yuuri smiled at his lover's usual behavior and mimicked some of Conrad's words "One of my good points, ne?"

Wolfram blushed and Yuuri squeezed his hand lightly. _Yep, this sure is good day _Yuuri thought to himself.

--

Later that afternoon was the party which his mom had told him about. He and Yuuri were walking toward it when he remembered what his mom had said.

"I have to excuse myself for a while."

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked with concerned eyes.

"I have to change…" he said when Yuuri kissed him.

"Did I tell you that you look stunning today?" he asked slyly

"No you haven't." he teased "But really Yuuri, I have to change."  
Yuuri sighed "You know, you can save that suit for tomorrow since we'd be getting married again at earth."  
Wolfram smiled "I forgot about that." Yuuri frowned "I'll have to save it for later then."

"I love you, Wolfram." Yuuri said with sincerity, his eyes shinning.

"I love you too, Yuuri." Wolfram said then he pointed an accusing finger at Yuuri "If I catch you cheating on me or flirting with someone else I swear I'll—"

He wasn't able to continue, since Yuuri had given him a passionate kiss. He broke off and smiled "I know. I promise I won't since there'd only be one person my heart yearns for."

"Wimp." Wolfram teased lovingly.

"But I'm yours." He said as he kissed Wolfram again.

"They're waiting for us, so let's just continue this tonight." Yuuri said as he held Wolfram's hand and gently pulled him into grand hall for the reception.

Wolfram smiled "Let's."

As soon as they entered the music began. It had been a custom that the king and his queen start the first dance and so they did. Wolfram smiled a bit after a few seconds of dancing "It seems that you've learned quite well from your class."

"No. I didn't." Yuuri smiled and leaned closer "I've learned from the best—from you."

Wolfram blushed and muttered "Wimp." Before he buried his face in Yuuri's neck. Yuuri smiled "It doesn't matter. I'm _your_ wimp after all."

-

It had been hours since their wedding and all the dinner courses had been served. Wolfram had excused himself and went to the balcony. He wasn't a party-type of person and he needed some fresh air. He had gotten quite drunk and had to clear his head. Yuuri refused to drink too much wine since he said he wasn't used to it.

"You seem to be worried about something." He turned to see that Murata had come to join him.

"I'm fine. There are a lot of things to be worried about though. About the food, the guests and decorations."

"That's done already. And that's for Günter to worry about."

Wolfram sighed. It seemed that the Great Sage knew about everything.

"If you're thinking about Yuuri leaving you, he won't."  
He looked at the Great Sage, interested in what he had begun to talk about.

"It seems that Shibuya's soul is dominating over his human body, thus making him more like a Mazoku, even though he's half-human."

"Are you sure about that? Or are just telling me this to forget about it?"

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you're worried about it and…you're the reason his body's transforming into a Mazoku's."

Wolfram blinked. "How can I be the reason for that?"

"This is very weird but I think it's your love that's making Shibuya's body into a Mazoku's."

Wolfram looked at Murata then noticed someone emerging from behind the door

"Is it true?" Yuuri asked.

Murata turned; surprised that Yuuri was there "Yes, it's true. So you see, there's nothing to worry about. You'll live as long as Wolfram will. Unless you get killed or get an incurable sickness."

Yuuri smiled "I have an incurable sickness."

Wolfram blinked "What? You're sick?"

Yuuri nodded and started walking towards Wolfram. Murata smiled and slowly walked back into the party to leave the royal couple "I'm cursed…by you. I can't stop thinking about you. My days seem dark without you by my side…I can't stop…I can't stop falling deeper into you…" he fell forward, Wolfram was able to catch him.

"Yuuri! Are you drunk? I told you that you didn't have to drink that much since you had said you weren't used to it."

"It's fine." He said as he leaned forward to kiss Wolfram.

"That's sweet Yuuri. But what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just wish you'd stop worrying. Since we now know from the Great Sage that you're the reason I'm gonna live longer, you have to stop worrying and just stick with me!"

Wolfram smiled. He hadn't seen Yuuri drunk before. So thing was what Yuuri was like. He positioned Yuuri to sit on the floor as he crouched and wiped Yuuri's lips with his handkerchief when Yuuri pulled Wolfram down and leaned down and started to kiss him passionately. Wolfram gently pushed Yuuri away from him "What have you been drinking?" he asked, wiping his mouth to get rid off the taste from Yuuri's mouth.

"It's a drink from Cabalcade called Puérile. It tastes really good! You must try it."

"I don't think it tastes good. And besides, I had a taste already, thanks to you."

Yuuri smiled "You're welcome." He said then leaned down again to kiss him. Wolfram pushed him and sat up "Yuuri, it isn't proper. We still have guests to attend to and—"

Yuuri had pushed him down on the floor once again and kissed him "I don't want to wait. I can't wait anymore."

Wolfram smiled "You're so impatient." He teased "Let's at least excuse ourselves first." Yuuri smiled and stood up as he helped Wolfram to his feet and pulled him hurriedly across the room. He took a spoon and gently tapped it against Wolfram's glass catching everyone's attention "I would like to thank all of you for going here today to witness our wedding." He announced as he kissed Wolfram's hand. "I really enjoyed having all of you here and I regret having to say that we'll be retiring for the night. Thank you once again for coming to our wedding. Goodnight and enjoy the rest of the evening."  
Everyone clapped their hands at Yuuri's speech and Wolfram blinked at Yuuri unbelievably.

"What?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram just continued to stare at him.

"Well, shall we?" Yuuri asked as he held out his hand for Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled and blushed "Yuuri…" was all that he could say when he took his hand. Yuuri ran to their room and half dragged Wolfram along with him.

Yuuri opened the door then carried Wolfram bridal-style and laid him on their bed. Wolfram sat up with his elbows supporting himself when Yuuri hurried back to lock their bedroom door.

"Yuuri, I was thinking that maybe we should—"

Yuuri cut him off once again with a passionate kiss and he started to undo Wolfram's buttons on his suit. He broke off the kiss and looked into Wolfram's eyes. They hadn't bothered to open the lights so only the moon provided them lights to see each other. Wolfram once again looked like an angel.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said as he leaned and kissed him lightly "have I told you that you look like an angel?"

Wolfram blushed. Yuuri seemed to be heavily drunk…hopefully he'd remember all these when he'd wake up the next day.

"No, you haven't." Wolfram teased.

"Then I've said it." Yuuri kissed him and tried to finish taking his suit off him when Wolfram pushed him.

"Wait," Wolfram was able to say, panting while he held Yuuri away from him "before we do this, could you do something for me?"  
"Anything, my love." Wolfram blushed as Yuuri kissed his hand.

"Before we do this, could you croon for me?"

Yuuri paused and looked at him straight in the eye. For a while there, Wolfram thought all trace of alcohol had been lost and Yuuri got to his senses, but then Yuuri suddenly carried him and placed him further on the bed then he laid him down and Yuuri slowly lay beside him, resting his head on his hand for arm support. Wolfram faced his side to look at Yuuri questioningly when Yuuri began to speak as he caressed Wolfram's face.

"_I have named you queen.  
There are taller than you, taller.  
There are purer than you, purer.  
There are lovelier than you, lovelier."_

Wolfram squirmed when Yuuri smiled and quickly added "But I haven't found anyone lovelier than you." Wolfram pouted at him then smiled, figuring that he shouldn't say anything to ruin the mood._  
_"_But you are the queen._

_When you go through the streets  
No one recognizes you.  
No one sees your crystal crown, no one looks  
At the carpet of red gold  
That you tread as you pass,  
The nonexistent carpet."  
_Yuuri paused then brushed a few of Wolfram's golden locks from his face._  
_"_And when you appear  
All the rivers sound  
In my body, bells  
Shake the sky,  
And a hymn fills the world."  
_Yuuri leaned closer and tilted Wolfram's face towards his._  
_"_Only you and I,  
Only you and I, my love,  
Listen to it."_

He kissed Wolfram then asked "Was it good enough?"

Wolfram smiled "Not bad, for a wimp." He teased.

Yuuri frowned "I told you I can't wait anymore. The game's over."

He sat on Wolfram, keeping the blonde from getting up. "It's a pity I have to take your clothes off." He smiled slyly. Wolfram smiled just the same "You're wrong. The game has only begun."

And off into the night, the lovers played. They loved and cherished each other and had finally sworn eternal love, though they always have. From now on, they shall face things together and go through it together or else their vows will be broken.

**end of chapter 19**

The poem Yuuri recited is titled "The Queen" by Pablo Neruda. I'm sorry this took quite long. I hope it's good enough. And long enough.

If you know when Yuuri's birthday is in July is, please tell me. I'll use that fact in this story's sequel. And Wolfram's birthday as well. Thank you!

I'll add the last and final chapter in a week or so. I'm sorry I promised that this would be the last but I couldn't fit all of it in here so I had to separate it in two.

Add reviews please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Total acceptance**

**A/N:** Here's the long awaited chapter…haha…I'm sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy moving and preparing and stuff…Hopefully this last chapter's worth the wait.

For all those who reviewed on my story, namely:

**CrazyLady#1, maryjose416, Mysterygirl256**, **Breathing Stars**, **Jade Cade**, **nikkiru**, **chocolatemaltesers**, **Mirai Kurosaki**, **Yueli**, **contravene431**, **Crazyjgirl**, **Yuuri Uchiha**, **Blueeyesangle**, **KagomeGirl021**, **Sayoko Bizen**, **Duo-chan Maxwell**, **InvaderCorren**, **Suishou Haruka**, **Skaey**, **sexy Seren**, **maldita08**, **Mizuki hikari** and also for those who had this story in their favorites or alerts:

Thank you very much for your support. This story could not have been possible without your support.

Here's the last chapter!

When Yuuri awoke, Wolfram was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring out the window, looking at the rising sun. Yuuri moved slowly and hugged Wolfram from the back as he placed a kiss on Wolfram's cheek.

"You're up early."  
"Good morning, Yuuri. Yeah, I awoke when it was still dark and I couldn't sleep again. I wanted to wake you but you seemed…to enjoy your sleep."  
Yuuri smiled and kissed Wolfram "I dreamed of you…"  
"Oh." Wolfram blushed "When I awoke I was surprised to see myself dressed in my nightgown. And…well, you're not in your night clothes." He said as he surveyed Yuuri's naked body.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram once more "You…fell asleep while we were making love…"

Wolfram blushed again "I know that, and I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I guess you really were tired and you just needed to rest. Honestly, you keep on worrying about—"

Wolfram kissed Yuuri "I'm sorry."

Yuuri smiled and scooted next to Wolfram at the side of their bed "Anyway, when I realized you were asleep I looked for your pink nightgown and dressed you up so that you wouldn't get cold."  
Wolfram leaned against Yuuri "Thanks, wimp."  
Yuuri smiled "No problem. I'd love to dress _and_ undress you every now and then…"

Wolfram chuckled "Pervert."  
Yuuri frowned "I'm not supposed to be considered as a pervert because we're already married."

"Still," Wolfram continued as he faced Yuuri "you're still a pervert. Oh, and a wimp too."

Yuuri grinned as he leaned a little forward "How many times am I supposed to remind you that I'm _your_ wimp?"

"A lot, Yuuri."

Yuuri's smile softened as Wolfram leaned to kiss him. The blonde and the double black sat in silence as they watched the sun rise for the first time as a married couple.

--

Getting married for the first time brings both happiness and anxiety but getting married twice makes you quite stressed, especially when the second marriage is just a day after the first. Stressed is the right word to describe Wolfram's feelings at the moment. Yep, stressed is what he feels. He turned to look at Yuuri who seemed to enjoy preparing for another wedding ceremony. They've packed all their things for earth and the only thing they needed to do was to get transported. Wolfram looked around. There seemed to be a few people to go to the earth wedding. Only Conrad, Gwendal, Greta, Günter, Cheri, Gisela, Anissina, and Yosak seemed to be going. This is a few number of people, if you'd compare it to the number of people who went to their wedding the day before.

Wolfram sighed. Getting married was so tiring. He leaned against Yuuri for a while which made the king look at him in confusion.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked, concerned "Are you alright?"

Wolfram nodded but refused to look at his king. He stared onto the water before them. Ulrike gave the signal and he dragged his bag behind him as he walked with Yuuri into the water.

They got transported into the right time and place, thankfully. Yuuri looked around. His family was there, dressed for the occasion. They were at a hotel, in a fountain. Thankfully, there weren't any people around to see them come from a fountain.

They were led into a room to get changed.

Everyone waited at a hall where the "earth wedding" was going to be held. Like the first wedding, Murata stood next to Yuuri, eagerly waiting for the bride.

The two large doors finally opened, revealing his blond prince…or was it queen? He cast the question aside, thinking that it didn't matter, just as long as it was Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Wolfram walked down the short isle with grace and a light blush staining his cheeks when he realized that Yuuri was giving him one of those looks. He was glad that he was able to dazzle Yuuri with his appearance. He was wearing a long gown (the one which his mother had opted him to wear to their party the night before), with his veil trailing behind him. Wearing a tube, and completely aware that he had man shoulders (being the man that he was), he found himself thanking the relatively translucent veils flowing from his head where a tiara held it in place, covering his shoulders towards the back. He had a veil that looked like a white-colored net to him, covering his face. He hated the thought that he looked like a girl, with silk gloves and the bouquet of flowers in his hands, but he'd endure anything for Yuuri.

When he reached the steps, Yuuri couldn't help but think _My Angel._ Wolfram smirked at him before blushing and looking away as they held hands.

"We have gathered here today…"

Once again, everything was silent. It was as if nothing else existed as they stared into each other's eyes. Time seemed to be non-existent. Captivated by each other, they felt like nothing else mattered, at least for that moment.

Soon enough, the ceremony was over and it was time for the reception. With wine and various drinks, the atmosphere was light and cheery. Wolfram smiled at his husband, who had been married to him for the second time around, the first one being just a day ago. Yuuri walked toward him, the only one who seemed to be the least drunk in the room. He bowed as he reached for Wolfram's hand.

"May I ask to be your escort to your room, Your Majesty?" he teased.

Wolfram frowned and huffed but a sheer pink glow on his cheeks still shone.

"Such an undignified wimp."

"Hey, don't call me a wimp!" he said, as Wolfram stood up and strode pass him. Wolfram reached for the door, then looked back at Yuuri.

"What are you waiting for?"

Yuuri smiled and walked towards the door, intent of sleeping. They reached the room in comfortable silence and Yuuri opened their door with a lock. They changed into their night clothes and lay on the queen-sized bed. Wolfram turned to face Yuuri who was staring at the ceiling for the moment. He watched Yuuri's face which had a blank expression on it before turning to look at him with a questioning look. Wolfram just smiled and slid his hand into Yuuri's, interlocking their fingers.

They lay in silence as Yuuri softly caressed Wolfram's hand with his own before laughing softly.

"What are you laughing about, wimp?"

"Nothing…"

Wolfram's brows furrowed as he anticipated something more.

"You know," Yuuri finally spoke "you looked stunning today."

Wolfram smiled "Thanks, so did you."

Yuuri looked at him, confused then blinked "It was just an ordinary suit, what's stunning about that?"

Wolfram's eyes softened "You."

Yuuri smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick, chaste kiss.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just sleep tonight, okay?"

Yuuri looked at him with a puzzled expression before blushing when he understood what he meant.

"Yeah, good idea."

Wolfram smiled before cuddling next to his husband. Yuuri pulled him close and stayed awake until he heard him snore. He fell asleep later on, listening to his husband's heartbeat.

--

They decided to spend another day in earth before returning to Shin Makoku. Everyone else had insisted on staying at the hotel while their king and queen decided to return to the park where Yuuri had proposed to him—earth style. They were sitting on the grass when Murata and Asuka approached them. Yuuri winked at Murata, who had just successfully asked Asuka on a date.

"Yuuri, you seem close to Wolfram. I forgot how you're related to each other. Are you best friends?" Asuka asked.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who gave him the you-can-tell-her-whatever-you-want innocent look. He pondered for a second about how he thought of Wolfram, especially now that they're married. He pointed out to himself that he loved every bit of Wolfram, every kind of Wolfram, Wolfram the Spoiled Brat, Little Lord Brat, Wolfram the Pretty Boy, Wolfram the prince, Wolfram the jealous fiancé (well he was, but now it's the jealous consort) and many other kinds. His soft side and harsh side too. He then realized that he always loved Wolfram, even before he realized it, before he said it the first time or even before their first kiss. It may have started as love for a friend, but it grew deeper over time. He was the only person he loved to that extent and promised that he would be the only person he ever will. So without debating within him that they're both guys and people on earth wouldn't understand, and to Wolfram's surprise, he circled his arms around Wolfram and said

"Actually, he's more than a friend to me. He's the love of my life," Wolfram blushed at the bold statement "and he always will be. And we just got married!" Yuuri exclaimed, holding Wolfram's left hand with his own to show two identical wedding bands.

Wolfram smiled—he didn't expect Yuuri to admit the whole truth (though half of him wanted Yuuri to). So in thanks, he leaned back and captured Yuuri's lips with his own, ignoring Asuka squealing like some fan girl on how cute they were together.

Murata sighed in acceptance that at least his crush didn't think of his friend as weird, or else he'd be labeled as weird too.

After a while, Wolfram broke it off and smiled at Yuuri "I love you. I always have." Yuuri leaned forward so that their foreheads met "I know, I did too and I love you still."

**end of chapter 20**

So, that's the end of it! I hope this story's successful. I need your help! What's better, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya or Queen Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya? I prefer Queen, but what do you think?

This story has a sequel called _Four Seasons_ which I'll be posting soon. I'm not certain when I would but it's certainly not the next few days since I'll be busy moving. It might take a while before I post the sequel so please bear with me!

Thank you once again for you support! I hope I didn't fail your expectations! Add reviews!


End file.
